Far Behind
by Dcm3387
Summary: [Chap 12 up] Things are really begining to heat up as Dustin is on the edge of life. As he does the most crazyiest thing, can his friends get through to him before its too late? Time is running out.. [complete] R
1. Ordinary Day, Two Years Later

A/N: Just to let you know, this fic is about the effects of Heroine and what it can do to someones life. There is a lot of drama and plot twisters as we get deeper into the story. There will be some out of characterness and some real life situation. Read at your own will. 

Preview: Dustin lives a carefree and happy life. 2 years after the defeat of Lothor, college has arrived. When trying a drug for the first time, he doesn't realize that his life is slowly crashing down and that he is about to go on a messed up ride of his life. Can his friend save him? Can he save himself? Find out. A Tori/Dustin and a bit of Tori/Hunter fanfic but mostly centers around just Dustin himself and his life as it slowly falls apart.

**Far Behind**

**Chapter 1**: Ordinary Day, Two Years Later.

It was mid morning and Dustin was still sprawled out on his bed, sleeping silently. The room was dark, except for the tiny light that shined through the cracks of the curtain in the corner. The annoying and familiar buzzing sound of the alarm clock had gone off, waking up the sleepy brunette. He turned over and groaned, extending his hand towards wherever the annoying sound was coming from. Finally finding the clock, he hit the switched and laid there for a few seconds. He rubbed his eyes before moving his feet to the floor and sitting up. His hair was a mess, it looked like he had gotten into a fight with an electric socket and lost. Stretching his arms. He pushed away the covers, revealing his white with yellow banana boxers and stood up and scratched his head. Slowly dragging his feet like a sloth, he finally made his way to the bathroom where he cleaned himself up. He searched around the floor for a clean yellow and white plaid button shirt and tan khakis. Throwing them on, he walked over to the curtain and opened it up, revealing a large courtyard. He yawned again and scratched his head.

"Im ready to take on the new day." He sighed.

It had been 2 years since Dustin had defeated Lothor. Highschool was over, and he ended up in college somehow. Things haven't really changed, besides that he is now 19 and goes to a rather nice university. Blue Bay Harbor University. He still has not lost is passion for motocrossing. He has been doing so well, that magazines had been checking him out and if he keeps working hard, Kelly would sponsor him in some future tournaments. Tori, Shane and him are a inseparable team . The three of them had planned to grow up and go to college together. He turned around and looked at his now lit dorm room. It was a mess, clothes and books were all over the floor. Motocross and skateboarding pictures were hanged all around the wall. Dustin turned his head and noticed the second bed was empty. He was sharing a dorm room with Shane, and figured that skate board punk somehow manage to get up early for once. Rubbing his neck a bit, he sighed deeply and grabbed his binders and left the room. He turned and walked down the hallways, nodding to a few other students before taking a step out of the building. The fresh air felt nice and the sun was beating on his face. He walked down the campus and towards another building. He picked up his pace, knowing that as usual, he was late for class. Making his way up the stairs, he opened the door to the large science room where everyone turned and looked at him.

"Ah, Mr. Brooks. I see you decided to join us today." The professor spoke up at him.

Dustin reluctancy forced a smile to his old processor. He went up aisle to find himself a seat. Looking around, he spotted Tori and with great luck, an empty seat right next to her. He made his way and sat down, giving Tori a huge smile. She chuckled, chewing on her pen and glancing at him. The professor went onto his teaching, and Dustin immediately shut off any brain power or will to care.

Tori leaned over and whispered, "Dustin. You need to work on your timing."

Dustin shrugged, leaning back on his chair and looking down at the chalk board and the professor. He then turned his head to Tori and laughed.

"What you doing after class?" He asked in a chipper voice.

"I'm going to grab something to eat. Wanna join?"

"Heck yeah." He exclaimed, "Just wake me up when the old man is done with the teaching."

Tori chuckled as Dustin leaned back and closed his eyes. He drifted off into sleep, dreaming about the good old days. The day as a power rangers, boy did he miss those days. He wasn't the only one, he knew everyone missed those days. The greatest memories was with all his friends, he couldn't forget them. What felt like minutes, was actually an hour. A soft nudge on Dustin's shoulder woke him up and he lifted his head to see everyone getting up and leaving. Tori stood up, grabbing her purse and looking down at him.

"Hey, come on." Tori nudged him.

"All right, all right man. Don't got to keep hitting me."

Dustin stood up and followed Tori down the steps and towards the door. He was almost out when the professor spoke up.

"I hope to have the essay on my desk by tomorrow Dustin." He reminded him.

Dustin cringed at the reminder and turned around and looked at him. Tori walked to the door and turned, to wait for her best friend.

"Don't worry dude. I'll get it right to you as soon as possible."

Dustin gave him the thumbs up and turned and ran towards Tori. They both exited out and back into the outside world. They walked along the sidewalk, holding onto their books.

"So what did I miss?" He looked at the blonde.

Tori sighed and bit her lips, "Dustin. Do you think you can try a little harder in class."

"But it's so boring Tori!" He retorted.

Tori stopped and turned to him. He stopped and looked in her baby blue eyes and forced a smile. She gave him a concern look, hearing him sigh deeply.

"Dustin, you got into a good college. I just don't want to see you blow it."

The brunette shrugged and began to walk again. Tori stopped and looked at him a bit before following. They both walked towards a local café where they entered. It was full of college students all relaxing and enjoying some good food. Dustin moved past a few people and stood in line to get his food. Tori did the same, and minutes later they both finally sat down to enjoy their meals.

"So how is Blake and you doing?" He asked, digging through his food.

"Blake and I broke up a few days ago. A long distant relationship just wasn't working for me." She responded, not looking up at him.

Dustin stared at her for a few seconds before taking a bite out of his burger. Tori smiled and drank a bit before going back to her food. The young chipper lad picked at his food, wanting to say something. He dropped his food and looked at her.

"Hey, Tori. Out of curiosity, did you ever think their would ever be something between us?"

Tori arched her eyebrow, "Once or twice." She admitted honestly, "I mean, when we were in Highschool. Why?"

"I was always curious. A lot of people always said we had good chemistry, but I don't know what they see that I don't." He explained.

Tori shrugged and kept on eating. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm not really sure. It's something I don't think about, you are my best friend after all and I always figured our relationship would just end there."

The two of them kept eating on eating, changing the topic. They talked about random things, the past and the future. After they had finally finished eating, they got up and left to take a walk around campus. Tori pulled out her cell phone from her purse to check the time. Dustin looked over and noticed the new machine he had never seen before. He went over and snatched it out of her hand.

"Hey, what's this? A new phone?" He grinned.

Tori rolled her eyes and just smiled, "Dustin, give it back." She said nicely.

Dustin took huge leap forward and put the phone to his head.

He spoke into the phone, "Can you hear me now? Good." He took a few more steps forward, "Can you hear me now? Good!"

Tori laughed and ran over to him, grabbing the phone out of his hand and sticking it back in her purse. She looked at him who was busy laughing.

"Dustin, this isn't a verizion wireless commercial."

He shrugged and began hoping around, Tori laughed as she watched. That was one thing she loved about Dustin, his energy. It was endless. She loved how he would make her laugh, make her smile even at the toughest times. They've been together through so much, and she was always lucky that he was there for her. Tori pushed her long blonde hair back behind her ears and turned to see her other best friend walking towards her. Shane waved to him, his open red button shirt was blowing in the wind. He made his way towards the two and stopped in front of them.

"Hey you two. How's it hanging?"

Dustin gave his friend a low five, "Hey man, you left early this morning. Thank's for waking me up."

Shane chuckled, "Sorry bro, I had to do a skating demo and I was almost late. By the way, did you do the English project yet Dustin?"

The forgetful goof ball smacked himself in the forehead, "Oh man. I forgot. I was at the tracks all day yesterday. I _was_ going to do it yesterday."

Shane shook his head, not at all surprise by the answer his good friend had given him. Tori glanced at him and shrugged.

"Oh, by the way Tori. Cam is going to visit in a couple of days. Doesn't that sound cool or what?"Shane exclaimed.

Tori and Dustin's smile just got bigger. That was good news indeed. It was hard to believe they hadn't spoke to him since a few months ago. Ever since Cam became the new Sensei of the wind academy.

"That is awesome." Tori beamed of happiness.

Shane pat Dustin on the shoulder, "Hey man, don't forget. English is today."

With that, Shane ran off, Tori waving him off. She then turned and looked at the boy in yellow.

"I got to get going." She informed him.

He turned, "Catch you later Tor."

Dustin watched the blonde walk away, the wind blowing her hair around. He turned and began walking his own way, he had a few hours to kill before the next class. He figured he spend it at the nearby tracks or something. Walking a little ways, he noticed a group of shady people near a building. He turned and watched as they looked around and entered the all way. Curiosity had caught Dustin by the hook of the mouth and he scurried over to see what they were doing. He entered the all way and turned to see the kids gathered around in a circle.

"Whatcha doing?" Dustin spoke up.

The group of guys all spun around and one of them stuffed something away. Dustin took a few steps forward, looking at the kids. They were wearing black, some with band shirts, a few with hats.

"What do you want?" One fo the boy asked.

"What do you got there?" Dustin got to the point.

"Nothing." Another boy retorted.

Dustin noticed the bag was hanging from the kid's pocket. He lunged out at it and grabbed it, holding it up. A bunch of needles were piled inside the bag. He looked at it, glancing at the kids.

"Heroine. Ever tried it?"

Dustin arched his eyebrows, "No, and I don't plan on it.."

The kids all chuckled and looked at him. A boy in the hat took a step forward and waved his finger at him.

"I recognized you, you're that Dustin kid. Always late, can't stay up during class."

Dustin nodded, agreeing with everything he was saying. Not that he cared what people say about it, he still thinks it is weird that's how everyone knows him for. Not for like his motocrossing skills or anything else.

"You know man, stuff like this can help improve your grade. I mean, you feel good, and in the end, you're a whole new man."

"Nah dude, I'm not stupid." Dustin shot back.

The kid in the hat chuckled and looked at everyone before staring back at Dustin, "Come on, one doesn't hurt. Besides, what do you have to lose. Seriously, what? Afraid you might start acting stupid? Everyone already thinks you are so, what's there to worry about."

"Well...I guess one doesn't hurt." He sighed, handing it back and taking a step forward to join the crowed.

--

Read and Review, Please!


	2. Mind Trip

**Far Behind**

**Chapter 2**: Mind Trip

A few hours had past and Dustin came stumbling back out of the all way. He placed his hands on the side of the building, to keep himself balance as he looked around. His eyes were squinted and he was breathing heavily. Everything was spinning and his vision was blurry. He looked down at the small puncture hole in his arm and bursted out laughing. He felt a strange rush flow through his body as he tried to walk. He gasped for air, as his body temperature rose. The feeling that he was experiencing was unexplainable. The feeling felt good to him, at the same time he could just pass out and not care. He stumbled a bit more fell to his knees, still looking around. The sun was beating on him, as people looked at him as he passed by.

"_What is going on..dude.."_ He thought to himself.

He placed his hands on the ground and stared down at the cement. Explosions of the new and strange feeling kept hitting his nerves as he looked up to remind himself where he was again. He couldn't tell through his blurry vision, but a man in red was running towards him. It was Shane. He bent down and helped Dustin up, putting his arm around his neck.

"Dude, Dustin. What's the matter?" He asked quickly.

"Oh..oh man." Was all in Dustin's vocab as of now.

"Come on, I'm taking you back to the dorm."

Shane dragged his good friend across campus and towards his dorm. He kicked the door opened and brought him to the bed. Dustin laid there, starring up at the ceiling. The whole room was spinning, sweat was running down his face. Shane closed the door and grabbed a wet cloth and placed it over his head, thinking that Dustin had a fever.

"Dustin man, you in there? Say something!"

The brunette bursted out laughing, startling Shane. He took a step back as Dustin turned over and laid there. The skateboarder sighed and walked to the door, glancing at his friend. He then left, closing the door. Who knows how long it took before the effect of the drug had worn off but Dustin had fallen asleep. He had know idea that, that day he would become addictive and that his life would start to slowly spiral to the ground. The next day came and Dustin awoke, not remember anything last night. He groaned and turned to see if Shane was in the room. He must have slept all through the day and night. He moved off the bed and stood up, trying to recall last night. He had to admit, it was one awesome experience. He washed himself up and changed his clothes and begin pacing around the dorm. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go and find the kids to do it again. He looked at the clock and remembered that he had a few classes today and a few missing assignment. He shook his head, he had to get his hands on his own stuff. He didn't realize how much of a sudden urge he had. He walked over to the door to open it, but noticed the knob turning by itself. He took a step back and the door opened up and Shane came in.

"Hey." Dustin whispered.

Shane smiled, "Hey man, your up. You had me worried, I thought I had to call the Doctor or something."

Dustin nodded, sticking his hands in his pocket. Shane closed the door and moved past him, picking a few things up, hoping it would make the room a bit neater.

"So you doing okay? Tori and I were worried."

Dustin nodded, scratching his head. He was dying to get out of the room, but he didn't want to seam rude. Shane could tell that he was getting antsy. Dustin inched his way towards the door.

"Hey man, what's the rush?" Shane had to ask.

Dustin turned, "Nothing. I just have to go somewhere."

"Well, I thought you'd like to know that Cam e-mailed me saying that Hunter and Blake are coming down also. The three of them are taking one car. Do you know how long it has been since the 6 of us all hung out?"

Dustin forced a smile, he was stabbing himself mentally for not leaving the room yet.

"I'm going to go." Dustin responded, ignoring the news.

Shane nodded, "All right dude. Don't forget tomorrow is when is my new skateboarding demo session. You promised you'd be there."

Dustin gave him the thumbs up, "Don't worry man. I wouldn't miss if Lothor attacked us all over again."

Shane laughed as Dustin exited the room. He hobbled down the stairs as quickly as he can and past Tori and out the door. The blonde turned to see him leave, she gave a weird look before going out and chasing him.

"Waldo!" She screamed.

Dustin spun around and waved to her before crossing his arms. She ran up to him and smiled at him, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"You're up. You don't know how scared I was yesterday."

Dustin chuckled, "Sorry Tor. I won't do it again."

She bit her lips and stuck her hands in her jean pockets, "Say, do you wanna go to dinner sometime?"

Dustin gave a bewildered look on his face, "You mean as a date?"

Tori took a step forward and shrugged, "I don't know. I was thinking about what you said yesterday. Of what was between us." She spun around, "I wanna know if there is anything. So what do you say?"

"Um sure." Dustin responded.

"Great. Well I got classes and I'm going out of town tonight. Hope to see you at Shane's skateboarding thing."

Dustin waved as the gorgeous blonde began to walk away. He checked his watch, noticing it was almost 9 O'clock. He rubbed his wrist before walking the opposite way of where Tori went and towards the same location the group of kids where. He looked around to make sure no one he knew was watching him and slipped back into the all way. As he predicted, the group of kids were there. He stuck around for a few seconds, grabbing what he needed. The kid handed him a bag of powder substance, a bunch of needles and a straw. Heroine can be taken be taken in two different ways. Through needles in the arm, or snorting it through the nose. This was just two options that Dustin could take. He stuff the materials in his pocket and left quickly, waving goodbye to them.

* * *

Shane came out of a building and saw him scurrying around the campus. He sighed as he watched him and headed towards his next class. It was Math, and he just so happened to have it Tori. Climbing the steps towards her, Shane plopped right next to her. 

"Hey Tori."

She looked up at him, closing her text book, "Shane. What's going on?"

He breathed deeply and shrugged, "Nothing I guess."

"Is something the matter?" Tori guessed from the sigh.

Shane adjusted himself in the seat and looked at her. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer as the former red ranger looked around for a bit.

"Has Dustin been acting a bit strange lately? I mean more then ususal?"

Tori thought for a sec, "Not sure. I mean besides yesterday, when you said he was freaking out."

"I don't know. He seamed like he wanted to leave this morning, he did not care at all that Hunter and Blake were coming down also." He explained further, "And I'm seeing him run around campus a lot."

"He seamed fine when I talked to him this morning." Tori pointed out.

Shane smirked, "That's cause he likes you."

Tori gave a light-hearted laugh, "Pu-lease."

"You've seen the way he acts around you. He obviously has had feelings for you. And you've probably have feelings for him too."

Tori looked up at him, "What? Don't be ridiculous."

Shane laughed, "Didn't you ask him to go to dinner sometime this week?"

"All I wanted to know was, could there be something between us. Not that there is. I don't know. Look, Math is starting. I need to pay attention so.."

"Whatever." Shane laughed.

The day had past and night began to fall upon the city. Shane had just got finished with his skateboard session and entered the building where his dorm room was located. He made it through the lobby and towards the stairs when a women called out to him. Shane spun around and the women who seamed to be in her mid-forties walked over to him. It was the Dean.

"Oh hey Mrs. Calvin. Did I uh, do something?"

"No, not that I know of." She responded, pulling out a envelope, "Have you seen Dustin around?"

He shook his head, "No. Not in the dorm?"

"Well, no one answered and this letter is for him. It's really important."

The Dean handed him the letter and walked away. Shane held it, staring at it, curious of what it was. He walked up the steps of the stairs and unlocked the door to the dorm room. He turned on the lights and noticed the room was messy but empty. Closing the door, he placed the letter on Dustin's dresser right before the door slammed open. Shane spun around and noticed Dustin stumbling in.

"Dustin." Shane was startled.

"Hey dude, what's going on?" He responded.

Shane walked over to him, "Where have you been all day."

Dustin shrugged, making his way to the bed. He jumped on it and turned and laid on his back. Shane closed the door again and turned to looked at his best friend.

"Man, you should of been there. It was so cool." Dustin had a huge smile on his face.

Shane raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Dustin bursted out laughing and ran his hands through his hair. Shane walked over to the dresser and grabbed the letter, throwing it on top of Dustin.

Dustin groaned, "What's this dude."

Shane ignored the funny way that he was talking. Didn't want to assume anything and just shrugged as he made his way to his own bed and leaned his back against the wall.

"The Dean gave it to me. Sounded important."

Dustin giggled a bit more and looked over the envelope before putting it back on the dresser. He then rolled back over and starred at the wall, talking to himself. Shane looked at him, not sure what to say.

"Dustin, are you okay?"He asked.

The brunette ignored him and drifted off to sleep. Shane sighed and turned off the light, throwing the covers over him. Dustin rolled over to see if Shane had fallen asleep and reached his hand out for the letter. He slowly ripped it open and read the letter by the moonlight. He sighed, laying on his back. He closed his eyes, his eyes begin to water. He crinkled the paper and threw it under his cover and turned over to go back to bed.

--

Read and Review. Tell me what you think!!


	3. Changes

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. I think I understood what you were getting at Kes, tell me if it's gotten a little better. 

**Far Behind**

**Chapter 3**: Changes

Dustin woke up the next day to see the room empty once more. He looked over to see the clock. It was the afternoon and he groaned, stretching his arms out. He climbed out of the bed and looked around, he was tired and his head was pounding. He looked like a zombie. Even his hair was messier then ususal. He stumbled into the bathroom to wash up, and to fix his hair the best he could. His eyes were heavy and his face was pale white. He banged his head against the bathroom mirror for a few minutes, listening to it creak every time he made contact with it. After a few seconds of self torture, he looked at himself. Staring into his own chestnut brown eyes, seeing the horror in front of him. He left the bathroom and into the room and searched around for new clothes. The ones he slept in where all wrinkly and made him felt like he was wearing rags. He cleaned his bed, and noticed the crinkled white paper he read last night. He picked it up and threw it on the floor and left the building. The paper bounced on the floor and rolled half way under the bed.

Dustin exited the building, and covered his eyes from the brilliant light of the sun. Tori and Shane were no where to be found, he had completely forgot that they were at Shane's skate demo. He walked down the campus, luckily he had no classes today or he would have skipped them. He looked around and put his hand in his pockets. He felt a needle in the pockets and pulled it out and starred at it. Looking around, he walked into the ally way and did his ususal. He leaned against the wall and inserted the needle into his arm and closed his eyes. He felt the familiar rush of high going through his body, the tingling sensation. The kind of feeling where you just won the super bowel or Aced a Math exam.. It was strange how Dustin was doing this to himself, when it seamed like he had a care free and perfect life. Dustin leaned against the wall, feeling the cold hard bricks behind him. He leaned his head against the wall and began thinking of the letter. The bad news he found out had given him all the more reason to do what he has been doing. Maybe the fact that he missed his ranger days or the pressure in trying to get into the free styling nationals for motocrossing added to the effect. Whatever it was, it was fueling his desire to do it more and his life was spiraling down.

He threw the needle away and rubbed his eyes, the same old spinning had occurred again. This time though, he felt sick and weak as he tried to walk throughout the campus. He had no where to go, as he spun around in circles. The voices of other people's conversation were echoing through his head and everything just seamed to be brighter then ususal. He had no idea how he got there, but he ended up at the moto cross track. People were motocrossing around the track as Dustin walked on by and watched. He wasn't realizing where he was going and bumped into his Boss Kelly. Dustin rubbed his eyes to make the blurry vision a little better, and looked at her. She took a few steps back and looked up and down at Dustin.

"Dustin, are you all right?" She asked with concern.

Dustin gulped, looking at her. She looked into his eyes as he took a step back, trying to keep his balance.

"I'm-im fine." He forced the words out.

"You look like a mess. Dustin, clean yourself up. I can't let you race with this condition."

He grew a bit irritated, "What if I don't want to race."

"You can't be serious." Kelly replied, "You've worked so hard. Everyone is counting on you. Don't screw this up now Dustin."

Dustin took a few step backwards, "I-I just can't do it any more." He turned and began to walk away, knowing that it was a big mistake for showing up in the first place.

Kelly watched, sighing. She didn't know what to do. Dustin found his way back on campus, where he placed his hand on a side wall to catch a breather.

* * *

Shane and Tori were at the skateboarding demo. It was almost over and Shane had one more session to do before the both of them could go home. He walked over to Tori with his skateboard and looked around.

"Dustin show up at all?" He asked.

Tori shook her head, "No. I wonder what's keeping him from coming."

"Man, you should have seen him yesterday. I think he's doing something."

Tori shook her head, refusing to believe that, "Shane. No, there has to be some logical explanation."

"Why can't you just admit that there may be a problem on our hands." Shane's voice began to rise.

"Because I believe that there isn't. I'm his friend, if something was wrong, he would have told me." She retorted

Shane took a step forward, "Would he? I mean, is that what you seriously believe?"

"I don't know any more Shane." She sighed deeply.

Shane's name was called over the speaker and it was his turn to skate again. He shook his head and skated off as Tori clapped and watched. She didn't know too much of what was going on with Dustin, but she figure Shane could be right. Maybe something was wrong and that Dustin wasn't telling her, but it wasn't like him. It was so out of character. She sighed and continued to watch. Hours past and night had dawned upon the world. Shane and Tori went out to dinner to celebrate Shane's skating demo success before going home.

* * *

It was getting pretty late and Dustin was still wondering the campus. He looked at his silver slick watch and noticed it was 1 in the morning. The effect of the drug was wearing off and he was feeling burnt out. He was tired, had a headache and his eyes were getting heavier. He made his way up the stairs and to the dorm room. He opened the unlocked door and walked in. Shane was reading a book by the light as Dustin turned and looked at him. Shane tossed the paperback book to the ground and jumped off his bed.

"Where the hell have you been?" He quickly asked.

Dustin shrugged, "Around."

"Around? Do you have any idea what time it is."

"What are you? My mother?" He snapped back.

Shane shook his head, "You missed my Skate Demo. You promised you'd show up."

Dustin looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry. It just slipped my mind."

Shane took a few step forward and looked at him. Dustin looked away, trying not to show the changes in his face. Shane closed his eyes and opened them again. Trying to let any frustration out before trying to talk to him again.

'Dustin, what has gotten into you."

"Nothing. Would you get off my back."

"Kelly called me earlier. She was looking for you. Did you tell her you quite Motocross. That's stupid." He retorted, "She said you had no reason."

"That's fucked up. I thought we were best friends, why are you analyzing me?"

"That's exactly my point. I am your best friend, I want to know what is wrong. You look horrible Dustin."

"I'm tired, I missed one demo. There's always next time. And what do you care what I do about motocross or not?." He shouted.

Shane sighed, standing there. He scratched his head, trying to figure out the right words without pissing off Dustin.

"I'm fine. Just leave me the hell alone. I didn't ask for your concern, and I'm not going to anytime in the future."

Shane sighed, "Cam and the others are coming to visit for a few days, starting tomorrow. Shape up."

"Fuck you."

Shane took a few steps forward, until he was in his face, "You're pathetic."

Dustin lost it, anger filled his head. He took a few steps back and swung his fist right into Shane's face. Shane crashed to the ground as Dustin turned and stormed out of the room. Shane groaned, starring at the ceiling as he heard the door slam shut. The conversation wasn't where he wanted it to go, but it was too late now. He turned over and noticed a crinkled paper near Dustin's bed. He reached over and picked up. Standing up, he placed himself on top of his bed and unwrinkled the paper and read it.

Dear Dustin,

I regret to inform you that your father had gotten into a car accident and did not make it. Your mother is making arrangements for the funeral, which will be held in a few days. Seeing how your in college, she has asked you to stay until the funeral is held and attend your needed classes. If you need to talk, my door is always open.

The Dean

Shane looked up and sighed deeply, realizing what he did. He was so angry at Dustin, but after reading the letter, he just didn't know how to feel. Should he hate his good friend for being such a jerk or feel sorry? He didn't know. He turned off the light and went to sleep, feeling that it was best to leave him alone and fill Tori on his new discovery. The soft chirps of the crickets outside echoed as the moon light shined through the window. Shane adjusted the cover and stared up at the ceiling for a few more seconds before closing his eyes.

* * *

Dustin walked back outside, the cold air embraced his skin as he shivered. He looked up at the night and saw all the stars lit up. He walked into a giant field and sat down. The grass was soft and cold as it brushed up against his legs.__

_"Where is my life going..."_ He thought to himself, "I really miss you dad." He spoke aloud.

He grunted, holding back his tears. He tried to force a smile on his face, like he had always done when in feeling down. It just wasn't working. He sighed deeply, taking a huge breath of air as he wiped his tears away and laid back on the grass. He slowly fell asleep as he listened to the crickets chirp.

--

Read And Review


	4. Dazed and Confused

**Far Behind**

**Chapter 4**: Dazed and Confused

The sun had rose into the sky and Tori was wide awake to start the new day. She had finished cleaning up and getting dressed and had exited her dorm. She pushed back her soft blonde hair and put it up into a pony tail. She smiled, excited that today was the day she would be able to see her old friends again. It was Saturday and a three-day weekend for all the students on the college campus, giving her plenty of time to spend with them. She slowly made her way down the stairs and out of the building and looked at her watch. She had a few more minutes to do things before she had to go to the visitor center, so she decided to take a walk. The cool air was blowing by as she walked along a pathway, keeping her eyes out for anyone. A few minutes had past and she spotted someone laying in the middle of the campus field. She squinted to get a better look and recognized the chestnut curly hair from the distant. She stepped onto the grass and towards Dustin who was still sleeping silently.

"Dustin?" Tori checked if he was awake.

There was no response and Tori crept a bit closer. She bent down on the grass near his head and tapped his shoulder. A soft groaned came from the child of earth as he scratched his messy hair and turned over to go back to sleep. Tori rolled her eyes and plot herself fully on the ground and began to shake him violently. The former yellow ranger groaned loudly and pushed her away, trying to go back to sleep. Tori chuckled and kept on doing it, till Dustin got up and pushed her away. She fell back on the grass, a bit shocked at what he did. He glared at her and rubbed his eyes, yawning. Tori sat back up and looked at Dustin. She could tell he looked terrible, his pale face and tiredness in his eyes.

"Hey Dustin.." Tori trailed off.

Dustin sat up and ran his hands through his dirty hair. He looked at her and forced a smile, crawling over and sitting next to her. The innocent blonde sat there and starred at him, thinking about what Shane had said yesterday.

"Tori. I didn't expect you to be here." He faintly laughed.

"Well, I didn't expect you to be sleeping in the grass. Did you ever go back to the dorm?" She responded.

He nodded and yawned, "Yeah. Shane and I got into a fight so I just came out here. Guess I lost track of time."

"You look really tired." Tori said with sweet concern.

Dustin softly laughed, looking down at the grass. He sighed and closed his eyes as Tori pulled her knees close and placed her head on top of them, waiting for a reply. She watched as his best friend tore some grass and threw them in the air. The grass began to dance with the wind as it swirled around, before falling to the ground again.

"You know Tori, I thought I could make sense of everything but I guess I can't." He whispered.

Tori raised her eyebrows, a bit confused. She moved over and pulled Dustin in for a hug, sighing deeply. She didn't understand what was going on, but she didn't want to bombard her friend with questions. Knowing something was wrong, she wanted to be there for him. Dustin broke away and pushed himself up, stumbling a bit. He pulled Tori up and she brushed the grass and dirt off her light blue pants.

"Hunter and the others are coming soon. Do you want to.."

Dustin interuptted her before she could finish, "I got a lot of home work to do. I can't get kicked out, my mom's going to kill me or something."

"Since when did you start caring?"

"When I realized I'm fucking up." He snapped back and stormed off.

Tori watched as he made his way towards a building. She sighed, sticking her hands in her pocket and looking over to see Shane walking towards her. She turned to face her other good friend, noticing his bright red T-Shirt. He smiled at her, but all she could give back was a concern and hurt look on her face.

"Dustin.." She trailed off.

"Look, we'll worry about it later. Cam and the others had arrived. There at the Visitor Center." He informed her.

Tori nodded and they walked across the campus and towards a small building. They entered a lobby where three familiar men were standing around and chatting. She was able to spot them from the crimson, green and navy shirts. Tori gasped as she ran towards them.

"Hunter! Blake! Cam!" She exclaimed.

She grabbed each one of them and pulled them into a hug. Tori had missed all three of them dearly, ever since she had departed to college. Blake had gone with Factory Blue, Cam and Hunter had taken over as Sensei at their respected academies. It just felt so good to see them again. Shane made his way towards them with a huge grin on his face. Hunter smiled and waved to him.

"Dude, it's been a while."

Shane nodded, "Heck yeah man. So good to see you."

"It's good to see all of you." Blake added.

Cam adjusted his glasses and light-heartily laughed, "It wasn't easy getting here."

Tori brushed back her long bangs and glanced at Blake. The navy ranger smiled at her, revealing his pearly white teeth.

"What happened?" She asked.

Hunter bursted out laughing, which Tori always loved to hear. She preferred the happier and fun Hunter then the dark and brooding one. She waited eagerly for one of the boys to tell fill her in on what's so funny.

"Well the problem wasn't getting here. We just got side tracked." Cam glanced at Blake.

Blake rolled his eyes and walked over to a chair and sat down, fixing his navy button shirt. Shane and Tori glanced at him before looking back at Cam, letting him explain further.

"We went to a rest stop and got out I decided to move my car while they were at the bathroom. So this same exact car pulls up where I was parking and Blake comes walking out and gets in the back and the freaking car drives off with him."

Tori bursted out laughing, "Wait what?"

"Apparently Blake closed his eyes and laid in the back, so the women didn't see him." Hunter added.

Shane walked over to Blake and crossed his arm, "So what happened while you were in the car?"

"The women realized I was in there and started to hit me with her damn purse. She then kicked me out and I had to walk all the way back the rest stop."

"Yeah, we searched an hour and a half for him. If it wasn't for him, we be here a lot earlier." Cam smirked.

"Don't forget you took the wrong turn Cam." Blake pointed out.

Hunter stretched his arms out and yawned, closing his eyes. He rubbed his neck and opened his eyes back up to see Dustin standing at the door. His eyes widen as he looked at his friend. Dustin stood there, he had a glazed look in his eyes and a small grin on his face. His hair was a little bit neater from this morning and it looked like had cleaned up a bit.

"Hey..Dustin.."

The others all turned and also noticed him standing there. Shane and Tori exchanged worried looks as Blake stood up and ran over to his friend to give him a high five and a hug.

"Dude Dustin! What's going on?" Blake exclaimed.

The yellow ranger shrugged, following him over to the others with a smile on his face. He nodded his head as he looked at everyone and then chuckled.

"Hey, it's so nice to see everyone again." He finally spoke up in a mellow voice.

Hunter and Cam exchanged looks and smiled as everyone began to catch up on old times. Tori and Shane decided to put any suspicion or worries aside as they joined in on the chatting. They walked around the campus for the whole day, talking about how much they missed being power rangers and what they have been up to. Dustin was a little wired as ususal, as he gave himself a little bit of a boost with a needle and his favorite substance before he had showed up.

"Dude!" He shouted as he ran around them in circles and started to pull of his marital arts move, "I'm so pumped. I can take on an army of kelzaks. Or even Lothor!"

Blake blinked for a couple of seconds, scratching his dark gelled hair, "Um Dustin. Lothor's gone remember?"

Dustin laughed as he twirled his body around and crashed onto the ground, turning himself to look up at the sky, "_Oh yeah..how could I forget."_

Everyone but Shane laughed at him as they walked over and sat down next to the fallen goof ball. They got in a circle and let the sun warm their backs as they continued their normal conversation. Hunter ran his hands through his dirty soft blonde hair before snapping his fingers.

"Hey Dustin. I have been meaning to ask you. When your dad races, doesn't he.."

"Hunter." Shane interuptted.

The mentioning of his father, shut every good emotion down. His head was still pounding and the sensational rush was still there but the depression canceled it all out and all he felt was a big headache and pain in his stomach. He stood up quickly and turned to walk away, increasing his pace. He felt sick, as he tried to make his way to the building. His body was sweating, the effects of the heroine was getting to the point where he was losing all control of his body. Where he was tripping out, as his mind surged with different thoughts and his body shuffled through all kinds of emotion. Hunter looked at everyone, unsure of what he said. Everyone exchanged looks, everyone surprised but Shane.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

Shane shook his head, "No. It's not your fault." He explained, "Um, Dustin's father died a few days ago."

Tori gasped, "What? Are you serious?"

Hunter was speechless. He couldn't even push the word 'Oh' out of his mouth. Blake and Cam looked down at the ground, the bad news even bummed them out.

"I'm sorry." Hunter finally spoke.

"That must be hard." Cam added.

Shane sighed and nodded, "The funeral is tomorrow. His mom called and left a message on the answer machine in the dorm room. All I know is, Dustin's been acting a bit weird lately. I think he's taking this really hard."

Tori turned to Shane, "I guess your right. He looks so tired and pale. He just doesn't seam to be the full energy kid he use to be."

"He seamed fine a few minutes ago." Blake pointed out.

"Yeah. That's what's weird. He's down one minute or he's really hyper and freaking out the next." Tori tried to make sense of it all.

"All I'm saying is. Keep an eye on him. He's doing something and I can't put my finger on it." Shane spoke.

* * *

Dustin made his way back to his dorm. He closed the door and walked through the messy room and towards his bed. He noticed 3 messages on the answering machine. He pressed the button and jumped onto his bed and listened closely.

Saturday, June 25th 9:08 AM.

Hey Waldo, it's your mother. You're probably at your classes or doing something college related. I hope your learning a lot, and taking the courses serious. It's not like High School, remember. This university did cost a lot of money.

"God, shut up." Dustin groaned.

Anyways, the funeral for your father will be held tomorrow at the church on Carvi Street. Um, I don't know else to tell you..Dustin.. I hope your doing okay. This must be very hard.

Dustin mumbled. "Why isn't this hard for you?"

I'll see at the church. John will be there. I love you.

"...My stepfather.."

Dustin rolled on his back and starred back at the ceiling. He seamed to be doing that a lot. He figured he should hang a picture up there to look at or something. The message ended and then it started up the second one.

Saturday June 25th, 11:23 Am.

Hey Dustin, it's Kelly. I would like to talk to you about your motocrossing decision. Please reconsider, everyone is counting on you. Especially me. We've worked so hard to get where we are. Are you honestly telling me, that you are willing to throw it away. Call me back, bye.

Dustin groaned, rubbing his hands down his face. Kelly was still bugging him about motocross, pressuring him into coming back. He loved motocross, but he just didn't seam to have time for it. He didn't think he would make it to the nationals anyway. He never had too much confidant in himself, even though it seamed he did. The last and final message played.

Saturday June 25th 12:03 P.M

Shane! Dustin! It's Marah. How are you two doing? I hope everything is all right. I have great news for the both of you. I'm engaged. Isn't that wonderful? His name is Ryan and he's such a good guy. I'll send you the invitations to our wedding, I really hope you guys can come. And Dustin. I know, we ended up our relation ship on bad terms, but can you just put it aside and come too? I miss talking to you. I wish you would return my calls. Hope to hear from you soon.

Dustin groaned and turned over to try to drift to sleep. He had pushed the whole Marah issued out of his head, hoping to never hear from her again. He never told his friends the real truth on why he broke up with her, and quite frankly, he didn't care. He didn't care about anything at this point. Like an average teenager once said, "Life just sucks".

--

End Chapter! Read and Review!!


	5. Who Am I?

A/N: I like to thank everyone for their reviews! Keep it real! Keept them coming! I like hearing from you!

**Far Behind**

**Chapter 5**: Who Am I?

Dustin stood in front of the mirror the next day, starring at the clean black suite he was wearing. He had a black jacket over a white button dress shirt and topped it off with a black tie. He had long black pants on and dark-brown dress shoes. The kinds that were uncomfortable and make your feet sore. The funeral was in a few hours, and he was in no mood to go. He knew he had no choice though, half his family was going to be there and he didn't want to let him down. He adjusted his tie and started to comb his hair neatly. Running the comb through his soft curly hair, he flattened it down. For once in his life, it actually looked nice. He still felt tired, the lack of sleep he had been getting was depriving him from thinking clearly. The heroine wasn't exactly helping either, though Dustin believed it did. The up boost of the drug made him feel good about himself, but after it wore off, he was burnt out and depressed even more. It was a hard battle, a battle he didn't want to think about nor care. He heard the knock on the door and turned to stare at the wooden object that stood between him and his roommate.

"You almost done in there?" Shane's voice echoed.

Dustin pulled out a needle from his pocket, feeling the sharp, thin tip, "Almost." He responded.

He placed the needle on the bathroom sink and pulled out a few rubber bands. He wrapped it around his upper arm, slowing down the flow of the blood. His veins begin to stick out and he grabbed the needle and inserted. After a few seconds, he pulled it out and tossed the needle in the garbage. He looked at his arm, there were so many small puncture holes all around. It looked like he had chicken pox or something. All he knew was, people would notice the marks on his arms if he gave them a chance. Not something he was planning on doing, so he rolled the sleeves back down and adjusted his jacket. He took a deep breath, as he felt the drug taking effect. The good sensation that he has enjoyed and become addicted too. He giggled a bit, shaking his head, and looking at himself in the mirror for once last time. He opened the door and noticed Shane standing there all dressed up. Dustin closed the bathroom door and smiled at him.

"What were you doing in there?" He asked.

The brunette tried not to burst into laughing mode, "Um, yeah. Nothing. Just getting ready ya know?" He said in his most mellowed tone.

"Right. The others are waiting downstairs. Were taking Tori's van." He informed him.

Dustin gave him the thumbs up and followed him out of the room. He felt the temperature in his body rise, and his head begin to sweat. The usual sauna feeling started to kick in, and his eyes began to glaze over. He walked down the steps and met the others, they too were in formal clothing. Dustin could recall the reaction on their faces when they yelled at him for not informing them of his father's death. Maybe that's why everyone had been acting nicer to him, and he hated that. It got on his nerves quickly, because they probably though that everything will be all right in the world as soon as the funeral is over. But the thing is, it wasn't going to be. It was just the start of more complicated matters. The brunette could tell, as he felt his own mind ready to snap. He pushed all the problems to the back of his mind, storing them in a little box to release later. The others all smiled and looked at him.

"You ready Dustin?" Tori asked as she pulled out her keys.

Dustin blinked for a few seconds, "More then ever. Let's get this over with."

Everyone climbed in and Tori began to drive towards her destination. All but Dustin was chatting about random things. The once happy brunette didn't feel like talking. He just wanted to enjoy the mellow feeling he was experiencing while watching the scenery. The trees and the bushes all zipped past his eyes in one big blur. An hour had past and Tori had finally arrived to the church. Dustin starred at the small white building as she pulled into the parking lot. The church looked rather old but it seamed to have that kind of goodness feeling to it. The yellow ranger took a step out of the van and walked a bit, looking at his surroundings. The smell of the tulips and other flower variety's caught his nose. He walked past the rows of cars and inside the church. The nice smell of flowers was replaced by the musty funky smell of the old church structure. People were everywhere, standing around and talking. The casket was portioned towards the side and on a table. White roses were surrounding it, as pictures of him and other family members were all around it. The whole environment felt so depressing to Dustin. Everyone talking about how great his father was, wearing dark and bland clothing. He took a step forward and made his way through the crowed. His friends had split away and gone to talk to some of his relatives, which he didn't care. To be honest to him, he wished they weren't here. A young slender woman came up and tapped Dustin on the shoulder. He spun around and looked at her, her brown wavy hair went down to her shoulder. It was his mother.

"Waldo. I'm glad you make it." She smiled.

Dustin rolled his eyes, "This isn't something to be glad about."

"I know." She whispered, "I'm sorry. You look tired sweetie."

"I been hearing that a lot."

She forced a smile and put her hands on his cheek. She felt his cold skin embrace her own warm one. Her smile faded away a bit as Dustin starred at her.

"You're so cold. Are you sick?" She asked with concern

He moved away from her hands and sighed, "No. It's what happens when the drugs start wearing off."

"What?"

Dustin forced a laugh, "I'm kidding."

"How is college going? Keeping your grades up I presume?"

The tired brunette groaned as she started to nag about education again. He knew that coming here was the worst mistake he could have done. All he wanted to do was get baked and sit around and relax. But no, he has to deal with people. With the world's problem and he didn't want to. The little string that kept him sane was stretching to the point where it was going to snap. Feeling his body about to break down. Like butter scrapped to thin on bread. Or a machine without oil.

"Mom. Please don't start." He begged.

She got into her motherly tone and looked at him, "I paid a lot of money. I can't have you get kicked out."

"Does Dad's death mean anything to you?" He changed the topic.

She nodded, "Of course it does."

"Then why do you have to bring college up now? Stop thinking about my well being because you obviously don't understand it!" He grew angry.

"Don't raise your voice Dustin." She scolded him.

"I'm not raising my voice!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

The crowed stopped, feeling the tension in the room as they looked at him and his mother feuding. Dustin spun around and looked at everyone in the eyes. He saw his friends give such distraught looks towards him.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" He sneered.

"Waldo! Don't speak like that. Your being rude!" His mother spun him around.

Dustin just laughed, giving her an annoyed look, "What do you know? Seriously mom. You obviously don't understand." His voice began roar as he looked at everyone, "No one does. Screw you all!" He stormed outside.

Tori ran her hands through her hair and handed Hunter her drink, "I'm going to talk to him."

"You want me to come?" He asked.

She shook her head, "I'll take care of it."

Tori quickly exited the building after Dustin. She took a step outside and felt the warm air against her skin. She looked and saw Dustin sitting on the curb, by a bush. She made her way over to him and sat down next to him. His head was buried in his arms, blocking his face from her. She could hear the faint sound of sniffling as she placed her hands on his back. He looked up and wiped his eyes as he witness Tori's beautiful smile.

"Do you wanna talk?" She asked.

"No." He breathed deeply, "I'm just tired. I want to go to bed." He whispered.

"Dustin. Why wont you let me in? I miss the old Dustin. You barley say dude or sweet anymore. Say something funny. What's happen to you?"

He turned to her, "You assume that I'm always the carefree teenager. I hate the fact that I have to work so hard to be a freaking idiot because no one thinks its normal for me being serious."

"That's not what I mean."

"That's exactly what you mean. I spend my whole High School life forcing a smile on my face. Letting things roll off my back when something bad happens. I can't do it anymore. My face hurts from the smile. I hate how everyone assumes, and that no one knows me. That's the problem. My mom obsessing over my stupid education, saying it cost a lot. And then my father dies, the only one who I thought, could understand me at my level. Im at the point where I am going to snap."

"Dustin.." She tried to interrupt him.

"I'm tired and I want to go home. At this point, a fucking bus can come and hit me and I wouldn't care."

"Calm down."

Dustin grabbed Tori's arm and looked right in her baby blue eyes. The blonde was startled, as she looked back at his eyes. The pain and fear in them scared her, but she didn't want him to do anything drastic so she endured the pain.

"Look at me Tori. I'm a ghost. I'm a wreck. The only thing that makes me feels good, is going to eventually kill me." He was on the verge of tears.

He let go and stood up and wiped them away. She looked up at him, as she rubbed her arm to ease the pain.

"I miss the ranger days where life was so easy. I don't even know what I want to do with my life anymore. I just give up." He turned and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" She brought up the courage to ask.

"Back to the dorm." He responded and ninja streaked away.

* * *

Night had finally fallen on the city and the rangers had arrived back onto the college campus. Even though Dustin didn't stick around, the others stayed and payed their respects at the funeral. Tori felt as if leaving Dustin alone was the best thing to do. To let him think, to let him sort everything out. She explained to them, their interesting conversation she had and everyone grew more and more worried. They all gathered around the campus parking lot, getting ready to depart. The silver moon's glow emulated the night as the animals of darkness awake to explore the world. Shane sighed, looking at everyone.

"Well, been one interesting day. Guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Hunter snapped his fingers, "Oh, I need that book you were telling me about during the car ride." He reminded him.

"All right, come on. We can go get it now."

"Night guys." Tori spoke.

Cam put his arms around Tori and forced a small smile, "Will you be all right?"

She nodded, "I'll be fine."

"See ya." Blake spoke up.

Everyone departed from the parking lot to their respected places. Hunter and Shane quickly walked towards Shane's dorm building and entered inside. The warm air was a nice change from the cool outside one. They walked up the steps and down the hall towards the dorm room. Shane turned the nob and noticed the wooden door was lock. Keeping him from entering. The former red ranger pulled out his key and unlocked the door. He entered the dark room and flicked the lights on. His eyes widen at what he saw in front of him. The whole dorm room was trashed. It was even messier then ususal. A lamp had fallen over and shattered, sheets were all over the floor. Magazines were ripped to shreds and the whole place looked like a twister ripped through it.

"What the hell happened?" Shane roared.

Hunter stepped inside and looked all around, "Did you get robbed?"

"The door was lock. No one could get in. Goddamn it, Dustin." Shane grew irritated

Hunter searched the room, through the mess for any clues. He refused to believe that Dustin would do this to his own room. He bent down and lifted up all the shredded motocross magazines. Shane sighed and picked up some of his stuff and threw it on his bed. He slowly walked over to his dresser and noticed some of the drawers were opened. He opened the top one and began frantically searching around. Hunter stood back up and turned to watch him. Curious of what he was doing.

"Something the matter?"

"I had a stash of money in here." Shane responded, "It's gone. He fucking took it."

A huge crash came from the bathroom, startling the two of them. Shane closed the dresser drawer and jumped over the crap that was on the floor. He made his way towards the bathroom and opened the door quickly. Turning on the light, he found Dustin laying on the floor passed out.

"Hunter!" Shane screamed for him.

Hunter quickly ran over and looked over his friend's shoulder. The two of them quickly dashed over to Dustin and bent down. Shane turned him over and lifted his head up.

"Dustin. Wake up. Dustin. Dustin, please." His best friend shouted in his ear.

Shane shook him a little and slapped him in the face a bit. Nothing was working, he wouldn't wake up. Hunter looked around the bathroom. The whole place was a mess. Pain killers were all sprawled out all over the floor. The crimson blonde continued to search, and found 4 or 5 used needles. Dustin must had over dosed himself on not only pain killers, but heroine as well.

"Hunter. Call the Hospital. Call 911!!." He whispered, "Call someone!" He finally shouted.

Hunter nodded and dashed out of the bathroom. Shane held his friend, trying to wake him up. Dustin's face was cold, his body was lifeless. The skateboarder mumbled to himself, as he kept on trying to wake up.

"_Please don't. Come on Dustin. Don't do this."_

_--_

Read and Review!


	6. Origin Of A Promise

**Far Behind**

****

**Chapter 6**: Origin Of A Promise

Tori ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She bursted through the hospital doorway in the middle of the night, looking for Dustin's room. She had been sleeping when she heard the ambulance. The annoying lights and the ring of the phone was what woken her up. Shane had informed her on everything that had happen and now she is standing in the middle of the lobby, trying to find someone she recognized. Sure enough, Hunter and Cam were standing down the hall, talking to each other. She made her way towards them, trying to catch her breath. The two boys did not look happy, she could tell from their face expression. It scared her.

"Where is he?" Her voice cracked.

Hunter pointed inside the room, he couldn't say anything. Tori pushed past him, and inside. She looked around and found Dustin laying on the hospital bed, life less. The blonde crept a little closer, and into the light to get a better look at him. The white fabric sheets covered his body up to his chest, and tubes and wires were hooked all over him. Shane and Blake were standing there, remaining silent as they watched Tori's face grieve with more and more pain as she took each step. She slowly moved her way towards the bed, a single tear dropping from her eyes. She found a near by chair and sat down, trying to collect her thoughts. Her best friend was laying right in front of her, and she was scared for him. Scared that she would lose him. It was strange how much she really cared, she started to think that maybe she did have feelings for him. She wiped her tears away as a young woman doctor walked in with Hunter and Cam. She was holding a clipboard, and was wearing a long white doctor's coat. Everyone turned and waited for her to speak, afraid that the words that would come out of her mouth would shatter everyone hope. But then again, it could fuel whatever's left of it. Whatever it was, Tori was eagerly waiting to answer.

"May I ask you where you found him?" She asked, looking at her board.

Hunter was about to speak up when Shane put his finger up and walked over to her. The crimson motocrosser stayed quiet, letting Shane take the stage.

"About a mile off campus."

Everyone knew what he was doing. Lying to the doctor to save Dustin from getting kicked out of college. Everyone cared for him, they really did. They didn't expect something this big would happen to them all. Tori regretted not going after

"He's lucky that you found him. A few more hours, he would have died." She spoke in such a voice that made everyone feel guilty, "He's in a coma right now but his vital signs are stabled. He overdosed on heroine, which set his body into shock. As soon as he wakes up, he's going to need some treatment. Perhaps rehab. There are a few methods I can go about with, but in the end, the mother has to choose. "

Tori looked at him and then back at the doctor, "Do you know when he will awake?"

She shook her head, "Im sorry I don't. Could be minutes, days, months or even years. It's getting late. I'm going to have to ask you guys to go soon."

She turned and left as Tori placed her hands on his. She could feel the coldness in him, the lifeless body that laid before her. She shed a few more tears, causing the room air to contrast with her tears, making her cheeks feel cold and dry. Shane placed his hands on her shoulder and nodded to her. Telling her that it was time to go. Cam and Blake started to talk as they exited out of the room. Hunter made his way to the door, and took one last glance at Dustin then at Tori before leaving.

"Give me a minute." She whispered.

Shane nodded, leaving her with some privacy. She inched her way over, still holding onto his hand. Starring at him, she forced a smile and recalled the conversation they last had. The one that didn't exactly end as well as she was hoping. The last line he had said before he left 'I don't know what to do with my life anymore' sparked an old memory of that very promised that She, Shane and Dustin made as kids. A few more tears weld up in her eyes as she wiped them away, her mind drifted away, all lost in thoughts....

* * *

Flashback.

11 year old Dustin Brooks was running around on the sand, pretending he was a plane He felt the warm sand sink between his toes as he extended is arms out and made all the crazies sound effects one man can make. Tori laughed as she watched from the boardwalk, with Shane. They sat on the edge as they watched their cheerful and carefree best friend have the time of his life. It was the last day of Summer, and the three of them were enjoying it together. Enjoying it before having to go into the 6th grade.

"Dustin? What are you doing?" Tori giggled.

Dustin twirled himself around and crashed into the sand, spraying it everywhere. The wind picked up and began to tangle particle sands in the air, as it slowly rain downed back to the ground. The young brunette turned and smiled his biggest smile. Shane just rolled his eyes, laughing as he played around with his skate board. Tori turned and looked at him, as he attempted to do a move.

"Shane? When did you get started in skateboarding?"

"I don't know. It just seams fun!" He laughed.

They turned and saw Dustin throwing sand all around and him screaming, "Nah man! Not skateboarding! Motocross! DIRT!" He screamed, throwing sand at them.

Tori moved out of the way and gave him a dirty look. She stood up and sighed as she stuck her hands in her back pocket. Dustin walked over and smiled at them both.

"6th Grades. Eventually it's going to be Highschool. Then college. Time flies by." She pointed out.

Dustin groaned and sat down, "I don't want to think about it."

Shane snickered, "Why not? Afraid it might take you to a place where you don't want to go?"

Dustin rubbed his neck and whimpered at the thought of where his life was going. He dug his feet through the sand and looked out at the water and the clear blue sky.

"I don't know. I just don't want us to break apart." He honestly admitted.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

He shrugged, ruffling his yellow t-shirt and falling back into the sand and sighing loudly. Shane jumped off his skateboard and walked to the edge of the board walk and looked at him.

"Spill dude, ir I kick your butt." He snickered.

He sat up and look at them, "I want you to make me a promise." He stated.

Tori blinked a couple seconds, "Eh? What?"

"Tori, do you promise?" He asked again.

Shane sat down next to the blonde, "What are we promising?"

"That no matter what happens in the future, we will always be friends. So then when I grow up, even If I don't know what to do, you guys will be there still."

Tori and Shane laughed at once. Dustin sat there as they calmed down and looked at him.

"You don't need to promise. We always will Dustin." _Tori reassured him._

Shane nodded, "Yeah dude. Were friends till the end."

"Just promise." He asked again.

Tori sighed, "I promise. Nothing will ever happen to us in the future."

Dustin laughed and ran towards them. Shane and Tori got up and the three of them begin to run down the beach and towards wherever they were planning on going..

* * *

"Tori." A voice echoed, "Tori. Come on, let's go!"

Tori snapped back from reality and wiped her tears away. She got up and headed towards the door, looking back one last time before leaving with the others. It was past 12 and everyone was tired, it had been an extremely long day. They slowly made there way to the parking lot and stood in a circle, glancing at each other. Tired, worried, upset. Different emotions were running through each of the rangers.

"Guess we should get going." Blake suggested and walked to Cam's car.

Cam nodded, "Yeah. We best going. Come on Hunter."

Tori looked away, looking out at the distant. Hunter sighed and turned to his fellow friends that were suppose to give him a ride.

"Go on without me." He informed them.

Tori turned and looked at him as Hunter took a few steps forward, "Come on. Let's go for a walk." He suggested.

Tori smiled and nodded, "All right. I could use one."

The two them waved to the others and began walking down the parking lot and onto the field. The stars were out and the sky was clear, making it a nice fall night. Tori stayed quiet as they walked along and sat down in the grass field.

"You doing all right?" He asked.

She looked at him then back at the stars, "How can I? My friend in the hospital. I feel as if I let him down."

'Don't feel responsible."

"I could have stopped him at the funeral. But no, I was so stupid." She continued on.

Hunter pulled Tori close and hugged her, running his hands through her soft blonde hair. He hated seeing her in pain, hated that she was blaming herself for everything that happened. It wasn't her fault, no one saw it coming. At least he didn't.

"Everything is going to be fine." Hunter reassured.

* * *

The nurse walked down the hall, looking over some folders. She was getting ready to go home at night, when she heard a beeping from a near by room. She walked into Dustin's room and looked around and saw the beeping from his life support system. Suddenly the beeping began getting louder and his vital signs were dropping. The nurse ran as fast as she could toward the bed, frantically looking around.

"Someone! I need the doctor!!" She screamed.

A doctor came dashing in, pushing her aside. He checked the monitors and then for his pulse. The nurse carefully watched the life

"Vital signs are dropping." He stated the obvious.

"Doctor, were losing him!!"

* * *

"How do you know Hunter." She asked, looking up at the sky.

"I just have this feeling." He whispered


	7. Caring Can Hurt

**Far Behind**

**Chapter 7**: Caring Can Hurt  
  
Dustin groaned, as he began to wake up. Forcing his eyes open, he adjusted it to the sun's light that was shining into the white room. Moving a bit, he noticed that he was in a hospital bed. Parts of his body felt sore and the other part felt numb. He wasn't sure what to think, what kind of emotion he should be having now. He was all drained out of them anyway. He didn't care about anything, his breathing was steadily and his head was pounding. He didn't know how long he was out of it, or even what happened. The last thing he remembered was storming into his dorm room, angry at himself. Angry at everyone. He tried moving his body, but he was so weak. Just laying there, he felt helpless. A feeling he had long been use too. He starred at the wall in front of him, waiting for someone to come in the room. The silence was killing him, well the almost silence. The life support system beeped, every few seconds. Annoying him, as it echoed in his mind. Suddenly someone walked in the room, Dustin tilted his head to see who it was. The green flannel shirt gave it away. Cam walked in, holding a bouquet of roses. He slowly walked over and recognized he was awake.   
  
"You're awake.." He whispered.   
  
Annoying his shock, Dustin smirked, "Dude, what's with the flowers? You love me or something?"  
  
Cam rolled his eyes, "Very funny Dustin. There from Tori."  
  
Dustin grunted, coughing a bit. Cam placed them on a table and grabbed a chair, putting it next to his bed. Dustin tilted towards his direction and forced a smile.   
  
"So anyone miss me?" He curiously asked.  
  
Cam looked away and sighed before facing him again. Dustin bit his lips, afraid of what he was going to say.   
  
"Do you know how long you were out?" He whispered.   
  
Dustin arched his eye brows. He shook his head, waiting for him to tell him exactly how long he was out. At the same time, he had a strange urge to get wasted again. He could feel the with drawls in his body. He tried to ignore any outrages thoughts and listened closely to Cam as he spoke.   
  
"3 and a ½ weeks." He informed him.  
  
Dustin's eyes widen, "Are you serious?"  
  
The brunette repeated the fact again in his head. It explained why is body was feeling weak and craving that familiar drug that sent him here in the first place. He sighed.  
  
"What else.?" Dustin wanted to know.  
  
"Well, all your grades are on hold for college. Shane won a skate boarding tournament. Um, Hunter and Tori are dating.. What else."  
  
"Wait what?" Dustin tried to sit up, but he couldn't, "Hunter and Tori? Dating!?"   
  
Cam nodded, Dustin groaned at the thought. He didn't know that Tori even had any feelings for him. It was a total shocker, even after he thought there could of been something between him. Damn, it took years to even get where he was and, Hunter three weeks. The bad news made him a bit angry.   
  
"Your also going to rehab.." He informed him, "For you addiction."   
  
"What? I don't have a addiction." He retorted.  
  
Cam sighed and stood up, "Yes you do." He said firmly, "It's a special rehab. 10 days in a solitude room. So anything left of the heroine can leave your system and it can break your addiction."  
  
"This is so stupid."  
  
"The doctor said it might be painful for you. The withdrawal will be pretty bad. The only reason you haven't had any now is because your body shuts down when your in a coma. At least your mind, and it can't send signals to the rest of your body. At least that's how I look at it. You'll feel angry, depression. Even fits of laughter."  
  
Dustin listened as he went on and on. He didn't care, he thought it was stupid to begin with. He could feel the craving, but he wanted it. He hadn't learned his lesson and he didn't want to. Life to him didn't mater, not if things continued the way it did. He never met a negative person till he met himself. He sighed.   
  
"Anyways, I best get going. Since your awake, there going to transfer you to the rehab center. I'll let the others know. See you around."  
  
Dustin looked at away as Cam sighed and walked away. The brunette was curious of how Cam really felt of the whole situation. He wondered how everyone felt. They probably thought he was the stupidest person they met. He pulled the I-V needle out of his top hand and winced in pain. He pulled off all the wires and climbed out of the bed. He wobbled a bit, he hadn't used his legs for so long. He grabbed onto something and slowly walked, trying to get feelings back into his toes. The doctor walked and shook his head.  
  
"Where do you think your going."   
  
"I'm leaving. I don't have to be here." Dustin stated.  
  
The doctor looked at his clipboard, "Actually your in our custody. In till you do this rehab process, you can't leave."   
  
"Try and stop me."   
  
He stormed past the doctor and out the hall. He looked back at the doctor and then turned and bumped into two people. He backed away and noticed that they were two city police.  
  
"Eh. Hey Officers.."   
  
"Your coming with us." One of them said firmly.  
  
Dustin turned and then quickly, tried to break through them. The officers grabbed him by the arm and started to drag them. Dustin felt too weak, and couldn't break himself free. His legs weren't working with him anyways.  
  
"No. Let me go!" He demanded, "I'm not going! I don't want to!"

* * *

Two hours had past since Dustin had awoken up and been dragged away by the two officers. Tori was out shopping, and no one could get a hold of her. For the last three weeks, she had done her best to try to move on and waited patiently for him to come back. She saw Hunter on one of the campus bench. Walking over, she gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Hunter." She smiled.  
  
"Hey." He responded.  
  
Hunter had been there ever since Dustin was in a coma. Always there to talk to when she needed it. Things began to gradually change and she started to develop feelings for him. Tori sat down next to him and fixed her hair up a bit.  
  
"Great news Tori. Dustin has waken up."  
  
Her eyes widen with excitement, "Really!? Are you serious!?" He nodded and she totally freaked, "Oh my god! Let's go see him!"   
  
"Uh, I don't think-"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Tori jumped up and dashed towards the campus parking lot.  
  
"Idea.." He finished.  
  
He sighed, getting up to catch up with her. She climbed into her trusty old baby blue van and the two of them began driving off. Hunter decided to stay quiet, though he thought she should tell Tori that it's not a good idea. He didn't want to break that smile on her face.  
  
"He's at a new location. This rehab center. It should be here." He explained.   
  
Hunter handed her some direction and she nodded, driving as fast as she could. Minutes had past and she had finally made it to the building they were suppose to be at. The building was white, a one story building. A large sign was in front and a pathway to a door. Tori climbed out and walked towards the building, with Hunter following close behind. They entered in and felt the cool air of the air condition. Tori walked up to the desk and watched as the lady was writing notes on a paper.   
  
"Um, excuse me. Is it okay to see a friend? Dustin Brooks?"  
  
The lady looked up and typed a few things on a nearby computer. She was locating where Tori's friend was locating in the building. She nodded and looked back at the blonde.  
  
"Down the hall, 3rd door to the left."  
  
Tori smiled and walked over to the door and entered the hall way. Hunter sighed and took a step forward, putting his hands on the desk.  
  
"Is it all right to see him? I mean, in his condition."  
  
She shrugged, "I'm not sure. Were having some problems. He's just being loud." She informed him.  
  
Hunter bit his bottom part of his lips and thought for a second. He swiftly moved into the hall way and caught up with Tori. They walked over to the third door on the left. Tori was about to open it, when Hunter stopped her.   
  
"Is this a good idea?" He asked, "To do this now?"  
  
Tori nodded, "I have to. I want to." She said, "I'll be back in a few seconds. Let me talk to him in private."  
  
Hunter let go of the doorknob and took a few steps back, "All right. I'll be here."   
  
Tori smiled, giving him a soft kiss before enter. She found herself in a small hall way. She walked down and heard screams of pain and anger. She could recognized the voice, it was her best friend. Another scream startled her as she moved a bit forward and found a large window against the wall. She looked inside and noticed a large room, with Dustin on the floor.   
  
"Dustin?" She whispered.  
  
Dustin looked up and noticed her. He scrambled to his feet and ran to the glass, slamming his fist against it. He was sweating, his hair was a mess. Sweat stains could be seen all around his shirt. The withdrawal were killing him in a metaphoric way.  
  
"Tori. Let me out." He begged, his tears weld up, "You got to let me out Tori."  
  
She bit her lips and tried to force a smile, "How are you Dustin?"  
  
"Let me out!" he screamed, slamming his fist once more against the glass.   
  
The tears ran down his cheeks, the pain was too much. He had such an urge to jump off a cliff. To get hit by a bus. His craving for heroine was killing him. He was thinking of all his problems, he needed something to lose his mind with.  
  
"I can't." Tori whispered.  
  
Dustin groaned, grabbing his hair. He paced around before running towards the window again, punching it. The glass was thick, he couldn't break though. He kept pounding, startling Tori every time. She stood there, she could feel his pain. It scared her.   
  
"How can you do this to me!? Let me out Tori! Please!" He begged, "Or. Or get me something. I need something to ease this pain! Help me stop thinking! Please!" He kept begging.  
  
Tori looked at him, he looked terrible. The tears, the pain. The sweat. He looked like a mess. Even more then usual. Tori stand strong, knowing that things will get better. She slowly shook her head.  
  
"Come on!" He screamed, "I thought we were friends! You promised! You said nothing will happened."  
  
She slowly walked forward and placed her hand on the glass. Dustin breathed heavily, as he tried to calm down. His hurt eyes starred at hers. She closed them and opened them up.   
  
"It was nice seeing you again." She softly spoke.  
  
She turned and started to head towards the door, listening to Dustin continue screaming. Continue banging against the glass.   
  
"Tori! I'm sorry! Please! Don't leave!" He cried.  
  
She closed the door and saw Hunter leaning against the hall wall. He took a step forward and she dove into him, hugging him hard. Tears flow through her eyes and down the cheek. Hunter held her tightly, not saying a word. He knew this was a bad idea. He could hear Dustin still screaming from the other side of the door.   
  
"How long must this go on" Hunter thought to himself.   
--  
End Chapter. Read and Review. 


	8. A Fav Memory

**Far Behind**

**Chapter 8**: The Small Things

Tori laid in her bed that night, still listening to Dustin's voice echoed in her head. She couldn't sleep, it was 1 in the morning and the crickets where chirping in the background. She pulled the cover over her body and starred at the moon light that shined through her window. She sighed deeply, upset how things had turned out. She wish she could have been there for him, but his pain was hurting her too much. She couldn't bare to see her friend in that situation. Hunter was right, she wished she listened. Thoughts raced through her mind as she turned over and looked at the dark ceiling above her. She wasn't sure how she felt for Dustin anymore. She loved him, as a friend and cared for him dearly but after everything that has happened, she was afraid to love him more then a friend. That something may happen, that would hurt both of them. She forced a smile, trying to think positive. All the good times that they. One of her favorite memories, always brought a smile on her face whenever she thought of it. The night where they all decided to play monopoly. 1 year ago, yesterday was when it happened.

* * *

_flashback - 1 year ago: Ninja Ops._

Tori walked through the courtyard, humming a tune. The night had covered the sky as she made her way towards Ninja Ops. It had been a few days since Lothor had been defeated and things were going great. She held a bag full of food as she made her way down the steps. The boys had decided to celebrate the defeat of Lothor by playing Monopoly. She couldn't figure out why they wanted to do this, but she went along. She loved spending times with her friends. Making her way down, she found Dustin spinning around in Cam's chair. Setting the food on the table, she laughed. The brunette looked up to see her starring at her and smiled.

"Tori!" He exclaimed as he jumped up.

Tori just giggled as she pulled the 6 pack cans of soda out of the bag. Dustin made his way over to her and grabbed one, shaking it up. Tori glanced at him as she put the rest of the food out.

"Where is everyone else?" She asked.

"Finding the board game. I think they lost it." He examined his drink

He placed it back on the table and turned to the food. Tori smacked his hand away and gave him a no-no look.

"Not till everyone gets here." She scolded.

Dustin pouted and walked towards the middle of the room. Tori put everything down and turned to see the hyper brunette jump around and practice some martial arts move.

"What's gotten into you? You have so much energy and you didn't even have any soda.

He shrugged, "I don't know. I'm just all worked up ya know? Excited that we defeated Lothor. College is coming, I'm excited." He replied, throwing a few punches in the air.

Tori laughed as she made her way in the middle and got into a fighting stance, grinning at Dustin. Her best friend turned and grinned at her.

"Come on Dustin. Show me what you got." She teased.

"Now your asking for it!" He laughed as he ran forward.

Tori embraced herself as Dustin tackled her, and spun her around the room. Tori screamed as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and began running around the room.

"Dustin!" She tried to scream through her laughter.

"Will he make it! The 30's, the 20's, the 10's.. Touch Down!" He howled.

He ran to the other side of the room and fell to the ground with her on top of him. They both bursted out laughing as Tori pulled herself off of him and helped him up. They both turned and saw Blake, Hunter, Cam and Shane blankly looking at them.

"Oh.. Hey guys." Tori tried to hold back more laughter.

"Did you guys find the game board?" Dustin asked.

Cam held up the box and set it on the table in front of him. The rangers gathered and sat down, waiting patiently as Cam began to set the place up. Shane walked over and grabbed one of the soda that was on the table. He made his way back over and opened it up, the soda sprayed all in his face. Everyone bursted out laughing, realizing that it was the soda that Dustin had shook up earlier. Shane shot a look at the two who were laughing the hardest.

"I'm so sorry dude." Dustin said in between breaths.

"I call the thimble!" Tori quickly grabbed her game peice.

"Dog!" The brunette shouted after.

Shane sighed as he cleaned himself up and sat down and grabbed the cannon. Blake, Hunter and Cam took there game piece and set it on the board.

"All right, I'll decide the order." Cam suggested, "Hunter. Dustin. Tori. Blake, then Shane. I'll go last."

"Sounds good to me." Hunter nodded.

__

_The dirty blonde rolled the dice and moved around the board. He stopped and looked at all his options. He had landed on Mediterranean Avenue, and decided to buy it. An hour or two had past and everyone had bought properties and owned houses on each part of the board. They were having a good time, getting caught up in the game. Dustin moved his piece around and landed on Board Walk._

_"Oh, I'm so buying this." He exclaimed._

_Tori shook her head, "Noo Dustin. I need it with park place."_

_Dustin grinned as he grabbed the property card and waved it in her face before hitting it over her head. She rolled her eyes and grabbed some food. She took it and threw it at him. The greasy chips went all into his hair. Dustin's jaw drop as he grabbed some salsa and threw it into her face. She screamed, as the whole room went silent. She wiped the salsa off her face and gave Dustin the nastiest glare ever. She grabbed the board, knocking all the pieces off. She started hitting Dustin with the board._

_"Ah!" The brunette screamed._

_"You are so dead Waldo!" She screamed._

_He blocked her hits and knocked the board away, tackling into her. She bursted out laughing as she smeared a handful of chips in his face. He gasped for breath as he cleared his face. They both looked at each other and grinned before throwing food at their teammates. The guys all took cover and fired back. Food was flying everywhere, laughing echoed the room. A half hour had past and all of them settled down. Deciding that it was getting really late, they decided to clean up the room. Tori picked up some garage and threw them in a bag. She sighed, looking around and noticing that Dustin wasn't around. She dropped the black bag and walked up the steps and outside. The cool air embraced her as she walked through the dark courtyard. She found the brunette sitting a bench, looking up at the skies. She made her way towards him and sat down next to him, smiling._

_"Hey, watcha doing?" She asked._

_The brunette beamed a smile at her before looking at the stars. Tori looked up also, admiring the individual light that created a picture to the world below. Dustin leaned over and nudged her._

_"I had fun. How bout you?" He asked._

_Tori nodded with a smile, "Loads. That was a crazy night."_

_Dustin laughed, "Yeah. Too bad we wont anymore of those."_

_"What do you mean?" She retorted._

_"College. Were all breaking away."_

_"Not forever." She reassured him, "Besides. You, Me and Shane got into the same one. We'll still be together. Just like we promised."_

_"I know.. I wouldn't leave your side anyways.." He snickered._

_Tori blushed, hearing the sweet words from her best friend. The awkward silence fell upon them as Dustin leaned a bit closer. Tori hesitated, but started to move forward also._

_"Hey guys!" A voice shouted._

_Dustin and Tori broke away quickly and looked up to see Blake waving to them. Tori forced a smile and stood up._

_"Well. I better help finish up. Then go home. I'll see you later Dustin." She replied._

* * *

Present

Tori sighed as she turned over, that night was an interesting night. She closed her eyes and attempted to sleep, trying to forget it all. It was getting late and she had to get up early to go shopping and then lunch with Hunter. The question was, could she really go through with it without Dustin on her mind.

* * *

The sun rose early and Dustin was laying in the empty room on a large cot. It had been the second day he had been confined from the world. Locked away like some kind of freak, or insane person. He hated the lonely feeling, being isolated from everyone out side. He sat up and leaned against the edge of the bed and sighed. __The craving was killing him, he was twitching and couldn't sit still. The pain was too much, he was worried. Paranoid and lost in his own thoughts. Being alone, gave him too much time on his hand. He hated to be alone. Thinking of how the conversation with Tori went made him so made. He was furious at Hunter, how could he do this to him? He heard a door open and noticed Shane walking through from the corner of his eyes. Shane stopped and crossed his arms, looking through the glass at him. Dustin remain silent, not moving. Shane took a step forward and continue to stare at him.

"Hey." He spoke.

Dustin ignored him, he didn't want to talk to anyone, at the same time he wanted to talk to someone. He was so angry that they sent him in here. He blamed them. He blamed his mother. He just blamed the whole goddamn world.

"Dustin. Recognized me? You mad or something?" He asked.

__

_"Mad? Yeah you can say that."_ Dustin thought to himself.

"Look, come on man. You knew you had a problem. Where just trying to be a good friend."

"Good friend? Right. Why are you leaving me here to rot?"

"We had no choice. Besides, your mom was the one who signed the paper. Tori and everyone misses you. They say hi."

"Hi? Did Tori also say that she is screwing another guy besides me? Everyone is moving on.. There leaving me behind. This isn't fair. Why should I be here to rot while everyone is having fun. Am I really going down hill like this?"

"Dustin. You got to under..-"

Dustin bolted upwards and slammed into the glass with such angry in his eyes. Shane took a step back, a bit startled.

"Don't tell me to understand Shane. You need to understand. You have no idea what I do. What I'm thinking. Don't assume for me. You may have been the leader in the past ranger days, but this is now. I don't need to listen to you. The world isn't going to fall if I don't. Stop acting like you understand. You don't."

The brunette sighed deeply and broke away from the glass to sit down. Shane took a step back forward and sighed.

"Would you listen to yourself. You make things bad Dustin. Why can't you just move on. Let's forget about this."

"How do you forget losing a father. How do you forget friends that break a promise. Another one taking your girl away. A drug addiction. The pressure and the fear of being left behind in the world. Tell me. How do you forget? I'd like to know." He glanced at Shane then back at the wall.

"Everything happens for a reason Dustin. I'm sure this will all have meaning sooner or later. Just get through the hard part. I'm sure things will get better."

Dustin sighed and remain silent. Shane stood there for a few seconds before heading to the door. He exited out, leaving Dustin alone to think on everything. He had a lot of thinking to do. A lot of sorting. It was going to be a long night.

--

End Chapter. Read and Review


	9. Hey Jealousy

**Far Behind**

****

**Chapter 9:** Hey Jealousy

The ten days that Dustin had been sentenced to do in Rehab was finally over. He laid on the cot, looking up at the ceiling. This was the last day he had to stay in the dreaded room, he was free to go and do whatever he wants. Motocross, see his friends, taste the food that he had missed, and feel the fresh air brush against his skin. The last ten days made him think, the things Shane had said to him. The whole everything happens for a reason, it will get better. He figure, maybe he is right, that he should give things a chance before freaking out. He hated seeing himself doing this. The whole urge for drugs thing had drained out of his system. It was a tough and long process, but he soon began to understand it and was pretty much thank ful for it. He sat up on the bed and heard the door cracked open. He quickly bolted up and towards it as a Doctor walked in.

"Well Dustin. You are free to go."

Dustin had a huge smile on his face, he hadn't heard good news for a long time. The doctor wrote a few things down on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"I can go now?" The brunette eagerly asked.

He nodded, "Yes. You have some people waiting for you."

Dustin chuckled and dashed out the room and out the hallway. He ran down and towards the exit where Shane, Cam and Blake were standing outside. Opening the door, he felt the sun's heat shine upon him as the others turned with huge smiles on their faces. The brunette gave them high fives and began walking towards the parking lot.

"How you doing?" Shane asked, heading towards his car.

The brunette shrugged, "Better." He said, leaning on the car, "I guess whatever you said got through to me. Maybe things wont be as bad as I thought it would be."

Blake chuckled, opening the door before climbing in. He peaked his head out and at Dustin, "We never doubted you for a second man."

"I thought you guys were going to be here for a couple of days." Dustin asked.

Cam adjusted his glasses and smirked, glancing at Shane before back at his friend, "Yeah, we wanted to stick around for a few more days. We weren't going to leave you like this dude."

Hearing the words made him feel good again. He climbed into the passenger seat of the car and Shane pulled out. They drove a bit, the brunette starred off at the scenery he had not seen for such a long time. He felt the cool air and the nice smell of the plants. They have arrived onto the campus, where Shane pulled into a parking space. Dustin turned and noticed Hunter and Tori sitting at a bench laughing with each other. Sighing deeply, he climbed out and scratched his head. The golden blonde turned her head and smiled as she saw Dustin. Getting up, she dashed over and threw herself into him. The former yellow ranger spun her around before setting her back down on the ground. She backed away a bit and brushed back her hair. Hunter slowly made his way over and waved to him.

"I'm so glad your back, Dustin." She exclaimed.

He nodded, "Yeah, so am I."

"Welcome back Bro." Hunter smacked him on the side of the arm, "You've been missed."

Dustin gave him a look, forcing a smile at the friend that took the one girl he possibly had feelings for. He shifted his eyes away and looked around the campus, the place hasn't really changed. He knew he was going to have loads and loads of home work and class work to catch up if he wanted to at all pass for the year. The last thing he wanted to do was to deal with his mother's complaining.

"So who wants to go have fun?" Tori looked at everyone, "Let's go to the park!"

Everyone nodded, not able to find a reason not to go. They all climbed back into Shane's car and headed towards a small park that was near by the university. Dustin remained quite as the others chatted about a whole bunch of things. Repeating hilarious conversations that Dustin had missed. It made him a little depressed that he wasn't part of it, but he just kept on a smile on his face as he listened. Shane turned and finally made it to the park where everyone climbed out. Cam went around the back of the car and pulled out a frisbee, which he tossed to the gang. Shane and Blake dashed forward after it.

"Come on guys!" Shane yelled to him as he headed deeper in the park.

Tori grabbed Hunter's hand and the two of them dashed into the park also, leaving Dustin next to the car by himself. He chuckled a bit too himself before his smile faded into a frown. He slowly made his way to the park where the guys were playing frisbee. He sat down at the bench, trying to stay cheerful. He looked over to see Hunter and Tori sitting next to each other on the grass. He sighed, leaning back. Shane jumped in the air and threw the frisbee right at the brunette. Dustin turned and caught, smirking before standing up to toss it back. He then walked over to where Hunter and Tori were sitting and fell between them. Tori bursted out laughing as Dustin turned and sat up. Hunter moved over to give him room as the boy in yellow adjusted himself.

"Want to go for a walk?" He asked.

Tori smiled, "Sure."

Dustin stood back up and pulled her up, and wrapping his arm around Tori. Hunter sat there, smirking as the two of them walked away. The two of them walked down the park path, looking around at other people that were having fun. She stopped and looked at him, he turned and smiled.

"You look better." She ruffled his hair.

He chuckled, "I've been better."

"Good. Good."

"Hey, maybe now that things are squared away, maybe you and I could pick things up where we left off.." He hesitantly spoke.

Tori arched her eyebrows, "Pick up what Dustin? How can we pick up anything? We never even even started."

"I know, but maybe now we can. I mean, what about that date you promised me." He pointed out.

"I'm with Hunter. You can't do this to me."

"I can't? What about you? Do you even like him?"

Tori began walking away, she turned, letting the wind toy with her hair as she forced a smile. Dustin turned his body to face her, he looked at her with great angry and hurt in his eyes. She looked down at the ground and sighed.

"Dustin, we got to move on. Things changed the 10 days you were in that room. I'm with Hunter and I can't change there even if there was feelings between us."

He looked away, trying to collect his thoughts. He didn't want to get angry at her again, he had promised himself that he would look at things a bit different. It was hard, he was fighting with his mind.

"This isn't fair." He mumbled.

"Nothing is." She whispered.

He turned and walked over to her, Tori stood there as he got up close to her face. She didn't flinched but she looked up at his chestnut eyes, waiting to see what he had to say.

"The only reason things aren't fair is because people don't make it fair Tori. You cannot tell me that you just pushed your feelings aside. I think your just trying to sleep with the first person you can get your hands on."

"Excuse me!?" She snapped back.

"Good bye Tori."

Dustin brushed past her and back down the pathway they came from. Tori stood there, crossing her arms. She was really furious at what she had just heard. Dustin swiftly moved around the corner and down towards where the guys were. Hunter turned and walked over to him.

"Hey, where's Tori."

Dustin walked over to him and smirked, pushing him back. Hunter arched his eyebrow, regaining his balance. He gave a bewildered look as Dustin just glared at him. The brunette brushed past him and ninja streaked off back to campus. Shane and the others exchanged looks as Hunter sighed, seeing Tori slowly making her way over. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at Hunter as the others made there way over.

"What happened?" Hunter asked.

Tori shrugged, "He's just being his old self."

"His old self is not pushing his friends around." Shane pointed out.

"Come on. Let's just have some fun. Not make a big deal. It'll blow over."

"It's nothing serious is it?" Blake asked.

"No." She reluctantly replied, "I don't think it is."

* * *

Dustin ninja streaked into the all way of the College Campus. He walked out of it and covered his eyes from the sun. He quickly moved down the college pathway and towards his dorm. He needed a break, maybe he wasn't ready to deal with all his friends after all. He tried to remain calm. Walking up the steps of the dorm, he opened the door to his room and noticed the difference. Shane had cleaned up the whole place, the clothes were off the floor. Posters were hung neatly, he looked in amazement. For once he could walk through without stepping on anything. He made his away to the answer machine and noticed a message on it. He hit the button and sat on the bed, looking around at the room.

Hey Dustin. It's Marah, haven't heard from you for a while. The wedding is this weekend, and I really like you to come. Hope your not mad, I'll see you there. I called earlier and gave Shane all the information, I hope he told you already."

Dustin fell back on his bed and sighed. First day back in the real world, and it wasn't the way he wanted it to go. He tried to collect his thoughts, and repeated to himself that things will be fine. He knew it would, he wasn't going to let these things get to him again. He turned over and started to think about Tori again, and how there conversation went. He didn't really understand what he said to her. He was just really mad. How could Hunter and Tori be together? That just doesn't make sense, they have nothing in common. A faint knock was heard on the door and Dustin turned over, only to hear it again. He got up and noticed an envelope slipped under the door. He walked over and picked it up, ripping the top open to read it.

Dear Waldo,

We regret to inform you that the university can no long hold you as a student. After that incident 10 days ago, we are forced to take you off the list and ask you to gather your things. After much debating and a final talk the board of education, we feel this is the best actions we can do. You have one week to collect your things, I'm sorry and good luck in the future.

Dustin groaned, closing his eyes. His mother was going to kill him if she found out the news. He dropped the letter and rubbed the side of his head, sighing deeply. He tried to think of what to do, but he couldn't even concentrate on thinking. He scratched his head, he thought luck was going good on him. He just couldn't seam to win.

"I'm going riding." He mumbled to himself.

He turned to search for his moto gear, he looked under his bed. He reached in and looked around and felt a bag. He pulled it out and noticed the white powder substance. He looked at it, pulling himself up and sitting on the bed.

"No, I can't do this." He told himself as he threw it on the bed.

He got up and headed towards the door. Reaching his hands on he knob, he stopped and turned around looking at it. His mind was saying yes, his heart was saying no. He didn't know what to do. He banged his head against the door, deciding what to do.


	10. I Want All Of You

**Far Behind**

****

**Chapter 10**: I want all of you

It had been 3 days since Dustin was released from Rehab and he was getting ready to go to Marah's wedding. He walked around his dorm room, cleaning up the mess and finishing up getting ready. He grabbed the tie laying on the floor and went into the bathroom to put it on. He starred into the mirror at himself again. He finished pulling the tie down and neaten his jacket before forcing a smile. He looked a little tired, as he opened the drawer to find some cologne. A clear bag stuck out and he grabbed it, looking at it. The 10 days of Rehab didn't do crap for him, after what happened he just had to feel good again. He knew it was a stupid move again, but he was hooked. He tried to do it only when he needed it and was more careful around his friends. He looked back at the mirror as his face. He did look a little tired. He placed the bag in his pocket and left the bathroom only to hear a knock. He opened it up and Tori stood there in a nice blue dress. She smiled as the brunette let her in.

"You ready?" She asked.

He nodded, "Hold on. Just let me clean the place up a bit. Shane's been forcing me to do keep the place nice." He responded.

He walked over picking up his clothes on the floor and throwing them on his bet. Tori brushed her bangs back as she crossed her arms, watching him. He stole a glance at her before continuing his cleaning.

"You look tired." She spoke up.

He shrugged, "Motocross." He lied, "I've been trying to get back into the groove ya know."

She nodded, as he walked back over to her. She took a few steps forward and fixed his tie, tightening it a bit. She looked up and smiled at him as Dustin looked back at her. An awkward silence fell upon them, they hadn't really talked since that stupid argument they had in the park. She slowly continue to retie the tie, she finished it off looked back at him. He smiled a bit, slowly moving closer to her. She stood there as he moved in to kiss her. She didn't break away as he felt his lips pressed against her. A bit shocked, she began to kiss back. A few seconds later he quickly broke away.

"I'm sorry." He quickly said.

Tori looked down at the ground, "Me too." She whispered.

The brunette quickly exited the dorm room without saying another word. Tori stood there, rethinking about the kiss. The way it felt, her feelings towards him. She tried to push them aside as she quickly looked around the room. Leaving with haste, she closed the door and went down the stairs where the others were waiting in the lobby. Forcing a smile, she stood beside Hunter and looked at everyone.

"We ready to go?" She asked, "This is going to be a great day."

Without looking at Dustin, she quickly grabbed Hunter's arm and left the building. Cam and Blake laughed as they followed the two couple. Shane glanced at them and then walked over to Dustin.

"Sure you want to do this?"

He nodded, "I'm going to regret this but I want to see what happens."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you two? You said you ended things on good terms."

"Nah man." He responded, "That's what I wanted you to think. Marah went away on this trip and meet this suave french dude." He shrugged and headed towards the door before turning back, "You know how the french are."

The gang drove out of the city and deep into the country side. It had been two hours and everyone was chatting and making best of the long trip. Even Dustin participated, trying not to blow his cover of his little depression. The last thing he needed was his friend to worry or lock him away. They arrived into a large dirt parking lot. They all climbed out and looked over to a large field. The wedding was being held outside. There was a giant pavilion near by and rows and rows of white chairs in the middle of the field with a small alter at the end. There was a small building to the right where the bride and groom could get ready. Dustin and them made there way over where a guy with a goatee walked over to greet them. It was Ryan, Marah's fiancé.

"Dustin, I see you made it." He smiled and extended his hands.'

Dustin shook back, "Remind me to punch you at the end of the day." He replied casually as he walked past him and towards the field.

Cam snickered, "Don't mind my friend. This is Tori, Shane, Hunter, Blake and I'm Cam."

"So you guys are the one who Marah always talk about." He laughed, "Well enjoy yourself. Not sure when the wedding starts, Marah wont even let me see her."

Tori and Hunter nodded to him and walked past him. Tori glanced over to see Dustin talk to a few folks. She sighed before looking away and walking over to a table to get something to drink. She grabbed a cup and poured some juice in it.

"Not bad." Hunter commented, bringing her back to reality, "Like it?"

Tori looked at her cup and threw on the ground, bringing Hunter down to kiss him. He took it by surprised but kissed back. She broke away as Hunter stumbled back a bit. Tori looked away, getting lost in thought again.

"What was that for?" He asked.

She looked down at the ground, "I don't know.."

* * *

Dustin stuck his hands in his pocket as he made his way towards the building. He looked around to make sure no one was following and entered the building. He found himself in a small lobby, he walked over to a white door, the only door that was closed in the room. He softly knocked on it.

"Ryan! For the last time, I can't see you yet!" Marah's voice screamed.

Dustin rolled his eyes as he opened the door and closed it, turning to see Marah standing there in a white wedding dress, starring at the mirror. She turned around and gasped as she noticed Dustin standing there. He made his way forward, putting his hands in his pocket.

"Dustin, I didn't think you'd show."

He shrugged, "I figure I swing by and say hi."

"How do I look?"

"Like a beautiful girl that a french guy can sweep off her feet."

She turned, "Please don't do this."

"I'm not going to start anything." He responded getting closer.

She turned back, "You look.. You look very tired."

"I've been through hell." He quickly stated before pulling out an envelope, "I believe are yours."

She grabbed the envelop and looked inside. Dozens of pictures of them two were inside. Her smile faded away as he turned and headed towards the door. She was going to say something as he made his way towards the door but decided to go against he. He turned around one last time.

"Don't forget how you got here. Don't forget what you did to get yourself married." He said sternly and exited.

He closed the door and turned to see Ryan standing there. Dustin moved forward, not keeping his eyes off him. Ryan smirked as he circled Dustin before coming behind him.

"It's funny how things turned out." He whispered.

Dustin remained calm, he stood there, feeling the guy's breath against his neck. Ryan moved around and faced him.

"I did her on your birthday." He laughed, "On your anniversary."

Dustin closed his eyes as he kept circling him, telling him things he didn't want to hear. The annoying french laugh echoed in his head He waited for Ryan to circle to the back, before jabbing his elbow in him and flipping him over. Dustin bent down with a smile.

"Next time I see you, I'm going to kick your ass. Don't you forget it."

Dustin then quickly left the building and walked down the hill towards the crowed. Tori and Hunter were sitting in the chair. She was trying to be polite, listening to his rambling ass he drifted off to think about her feelings towards him. She crossed her legs and leaned forward, picking at her nails. She looked over to see Dustin heading towards the woods.

"What do you think?" He asked.

Tori turned to him, "What?"

"What do you think about the race? Tori, haven't you been listening?" He asked.

He leaned over to nudge her, she tried to force a smile. The crowed began to gather and take there seat and the groom walked up to the alter. The music began playing and the wedding was about to start. Tori was lost in thought, she was curious of where Dustin had gone off too. As everyone rose, she remain sitting and thinking as Marah came down the aisle. Realizing that she was the only one in a chair, she quickly stood up and watched the wedding. She sighed, wondering when her day would come.. When will she be the one up at the alter.. Question is, who was she going to be her man. She looked down at the ground, not knowing what to do anymore. The wedding proceeded, what she thought felt like only a few minutes was actually a half hour. She looked around and noticed everyone clapping as Marah and Ryan began to kiss. She clapped along, glancing at Hunter who winked at her.

"That was good." Hunter commeneted.

Tori sighed turning to him, "Hunter."

"Yeah?"

"I think we should take a break on our relation ship?" She slowly spoke.

Hunter blinked for a few seconds, "What? What are you talking about?"

"Um you know cause.."

"Dude, you telling me at a wedding. I need a drink."

Tori spun around as Hunter brushed past her. She closed her eyes, she was getting a headache out of all this. She sighed deeply and sat down, rethinking if it was the right think to say or if she even meant it.

* * *

Later that night, Tori had arrived back on campus with the others. The guys had gone out partying and to have some fun but Tori decided she'd rather go for a walk. She moved around campus, looking up at the cloudy sky. She sighed, wondering where Dustin had ran off too. Figuring he must be in his dorm, she headed towards the building and up the stairs. She noticed the door was unlocked and wondered if Shane was in there. She walked in and looked around and noticed the room was dark and empty. It began to rain outside, as a flash of lightning lit the room. The bathroom was empty too, as she took a peak inside. She turned around and a flash of lightning cracked in the sky and Tori jumped as she saw Dustin standing their completely drenched.

"Jesus Dustin. You scared me." He gasped.

He stumbled forward and fell into her arms, she used her strength to keep him from falling as she slowly knelt to the floor with him. He dug his head into her shoulder, as she heard whimpered. Pulling him away, she placed her hands on the side of his face and looked deep in his eyes..

"Dustin.."

"I-I can't do this anymore.."

Another flash of lightning appeared as tears streamed down his face. She pulled him close again and held him tightly, slowly rocking, trying to calm him down. She looked around the room, not sure what she should do.

"Tori-I-tori."

"Shh."

He held onto her tightly, she noticed the clear bag sticking out of his pocket. Still holding onto him, she pulled the bag out and stuffed it in her own body. The thunder exploded in the sky and the rain began to pour harder. 15 minutes later, Tori was laying on Dustin's bed, starring up at the ceiling as Dustin rested his head on her stomach. She stroked his hair slowly as she drifted off into thought. Dustin was fast asleep, exhausted from the long day. She smiled a bit, looking at the sleepy kid. He was like a child, just one big kid refusing to grow up and face the world's challenge. She loved him, she loved him a lot as best friend, and perhaps even more. She didn't know.. She sighed deeply as she kept looking up at the ceiling, wondering what she was going to do now...

-

End Chappie


	11. The Last String

**Far Behind**

**Chapter 11**: Pulling The Last String

Tori opened her eyes as the light shined through the window and onto her face. She sat up in the bed and looked around, realizing that she had fallen asleep in Dustin's dorm. Yawning a bit, she moved her body and noticed that the brunette she had fallen asleep with had disappeared. Brushing her hair back, she turned and noticed Shane sleeping in his bed. Getting up slowly, she moved over to his bed and shook him a bit. Hearing a soft groan, she watched as Shane turned over and looked at her.

"Oh your awake." He mumbled.

She smiled a bit, "Have you seen Dustin?"

He looked over to see the bed empty, then glanced back at her and shook his head. He moved a bit and sat up on the bed, rubbing his arm. She sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed a bit, looking out the window.

"Are you all right." Shane yawned a bit, "I didn't want to wake you, even if it was weird seeing you in the room in the first place." He tried not to laugh.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried." She responded, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I was just wondering how you were handling with Hunter."

She looked down at the floor and sighed, "I don't know."

"It just seamed sudden. What went wrong if I might asked."

Tori stood up and paced around the room. She fiddled with her fingers, sighing deeply, unsure what to really say to her best friend. She turned and looked at Shane, who was waiting patently fo ran answer.

"I don't know." She mumbled again.

"I'm sorry, it's not really my business."

She shook her head, "No I meant, I don't know if I really have feelings for him. I mean, I like him, but Dustin and.." She sat back down on the bed and sighed, "I'm so confused. I'm mumbling."

Shane threw off his covers and adjusted his red poke-e-dotted boxers and walked over to his dresser. Tori fell back on the bed as he put on some pants and turned to her. He stretched his arms before heading towards the door.

"Well, I'm going to find Dustin. Maybe it's best if you go for a walk or something."

She smiled and nodded, "All right. Thanks."

"Call me if you need me."

* * *

Dustin had been walking for quite a while. He had lost tracked of time or sense of direction and found himself in the park. Feeling the cool breeze against his skin, he continued to walk, pasting a few trees and some kids that were playing. He vaguely remembered what happened last night, and felt a bit awkward when he woke up to see Tori sleeping next to him. He walked for a few more feet before he got to the edge of the cliff that overlooked the beach below. It was a great view of the ocean, but it was also a long way down. He sat down on the edge and let his feet dangle. He picked up a few pebbles and tossed them as far as he could into the ocean. He then sighed as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and notice Shane looking down at him.

"Mind if I join ya?" He asked.

Dustin moved over a bit as Shane sat down next to him. The brunette remained silent, looking back at the ocean, watching as Shane tossed a few rocks of his own.

"How you doing?" He finally spoke up.

Dustin sighed deeply a bit, adjusting himself to get comfortable. He glanced at Shane before looking back at the ocean again.

"I'm fine I guess."

Shane smirked, "No your not."

"I'm not? Who are you to tell me I'm not?" Dustin snapped back at him.

"I'm your best friend. I know these things."

The former yellow ranger groaned a bit, "I guess. I just been through a lot."

"The wedding didn't go to well did it?"

"Not really, but I guess I wont make a big deal about it." He sighed, "I just feel like my life is going no where. Its been nothing but bad news for the last.. Like month."

"Remember what I told you. No matter how bad things get, Im sure it will get better." He then just chuckled a bit, "I know losing a family member is a low blow in life. Or the fact that you lost someone you loved to a friend, the pressure of homework and just trying to be something in life. Its hard and well-"

"Your not helping." He mumbled.

"Let me finish dude." He smacked him on the side of the shoulder, "All Im saying is, hang in there. Were in this together, were friends."

Dustin shrugged, "I guess. I'm still bummed out that Tori is still going out with Hunter."

"Actually, she broke up with him." He informed them, "She felt like it was the right thing to do I guess."

"Oh, is it my fault?"

"Dustin." Shane whispered, "Nothing is your fault."

Shane stood back up and patted him on the back, "Look, we got class. Let's go."

"I don't."

"What do you mean?" He arched his eyebrows.

"I got kicked out." He mumbled, "I don't have anymore classes."

Shane sighed, rubbing his forehead, "We'll talk more when I get out, okay?"

"Maybe."

Dustin turned his body to watch Shane scurry away. He then sighed and looked back over at the ocean, feeling the cool air against his face. He kicked his feet up and looked down at the beach, yawning a bit. He then turned to see one of the kids that he had met earlier walking towards him. He was the one that he had been getting his drugs from, the kid with the hat.

"Hey man, can we talk?" He asked.

Dustin nodded, "Sure."

* * *

Tori had cleaned herself up and left Dustin's dorm quickly. She closed the door and headed downstairs and into the lobby where she saw Blake. Slowly making her way over, she tapped him on the back and watched him spin around. Taking a few steps back, she smiled a bit and waved.

"Hey Tori. What are you doing in this dorm building?" He asked, "Is Shane and them around?"

She shook her head, "No. Shane left to go to class and stuff. I was just heading out to get some fresh air."

"Hunter told me what happened." He brought up the one topic Tori didn't want to deal with, "Sorry, not my place."

She shrugged, "It's fine. I feel bad, at a wedding? I just had to, cause I needed to." She grumbled, "Where is he?"

"He somewhere on campus."

"How long are you guys sticking around?" She was curious.

"Few more days, then Cam has to get back to Ninja Ops and I have to go back to Factory Blue."

She nodded, "I better go talk to Hunter then. I don't want him to leave with bad terms between us."

"He'll understand." Blake whispered, "I did.."

Tori slowly dropped her heads and walked towards the door. She turned back and forced a smile at Blake before leaving to head outside. She walked down the path and looked around to see if she find the crimson blonde. She brushed her bangs out of the way and smiled as she spotted him. Running over to see him sitting on a bench, she waved to him. Hunter looked up and saw her making her way towards him.

"Tori.." He forced the words out.

She sat down and kept a big smile on her face, "Can we um talk?"

"Sure."

"Look, Im sorry, it was wrong of me to break up in the middle of the wedding, but I didn't mean too."

"I know. I just don't understand."

"I thought I moved on, but I guess I cant deny my feelings for someone else. I tried by liking you, hoping to forget."

"You were using me?"

She shook her head, "No, No. I did like you, but after everything has happened, I cant seam get rid of my feelings for Dustin. I'm sorry."

"I get it."

"Please Hunter. Will forgive me, I don't want this to ruin our friendship." She begged.

He chuckled a bit and pulled her close to a hug, "Of course Tori."

* * *

Dustin glanced at the guy that sat down next to him. There was a few awkward silence, he was curious of why a guy like him wanted to talk to him.

"What can I do for you Mark?" He asked.

Mark shrugged, "Just seeing what your up to. I got this great bag that you have to try. It's the sweetest thing, it will get you high beyond your belief."

Dustin rubbed his arms and sighed, "I don't know. I think Im done with that crap."

"Crap? What are you talking about? Hasn't this stuff made you forget about all your problems?"

"Yeah true, but. My friends-"

"Friends? You mean like that guy Shane?" Mark pointed out, "Oh don't be so dense dude."

"What?"

Mark adjusted himself a bit, "Guys like him, wont ever understand what your going through."

"Yeah, but they are there for me." He pointed out.

Mark bursted out laughing, "No, you really need to hear what they say. They are sick of your whining. They are just saying this crap just to shut you up."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because you turned into a whiney little girl and the fact that they just can't understand what your getting at."

Dustin bit his lips, refusing to listen to what he was saying. It wasn't like his friends, he shook his head as he looked back down below him at the beach.

"Besides man, with your bad luck, do you really believe that things will get better?"

"I don't know.." He whispered

"You got kicked out of school dude, what do you think your mother is going to say about that?"

"How do you know?"

"That's what I heard from the Dean. You failed dude, you let down your friends and your family. You lost your girl. Is life really worth living?" He asked.

Dustin sighed deeply, his eyes were beginning to wire. He refused to listen to what he was saying, but he had a lot good points. He didn't know what to do, what to think. It was making him confused. He stood up, gasping for breath as he wiped his watery eyes.

"I got to go."

"Things don't get better Dustin. Friends don't last forever. If you fail at one thing, you eventually fail at everything. " He whispered, "Your life is going no where, why do you struggle?"

Dustin ignored him and quickly walked away. Mark smirked as he watched him leave with haste. He then turned back and continue to watch the ocean, yawning a bit, feeling as if he accomplished something.

* * *

Night had fallen upon the campus and Dustin slowly made his way back to the dorm. It began to sprinkle a bit outside, as he turned on the lights. His eyes were heavy, as he felt the burnt out of the drugs he had taken a few hours earlier. He moved over towards his bed and bent down by his dresser, opening it up. He pulled out a small box, and opened a box. He began to feel a bit teary, as he wiped his eyes and opened up a box, revealing a small dark gun. He had gotten it a few days before he was sent into Rehab, but he wasn't able to use it cause of a few events.

"Things don't get better Dustin. Friends don't last forever. If you fail at one thing, you eventually fail at everything. Your life is going no where, why do you struggle?"

Mark's voice echoed in his head as he slowly turned and exited quickly.

* * *

Tori had exited her own dorm building, feeling the rain fall upon her head. She sighed a bit, feeling a bit happy that things were going a little better then ususal. She turned and noticed someone in yellow quickly running across the campus. Titling her head, she realized that it had to be Dustin. She swiftly ran after him, using her ninja speed to catch up. A few minutes later, she found herself in the park. It began to rain a bit harder, as she looked around, hoping she didn't lose him. Walking a bit, she spotted him at the edge of the cliff, facing the ocean. The silver moon was reflecting off the water as it continued to rain. She stood there, watching as he raised his arm. She noticed an object in his hand, and gasped realizing what it was.

"Dustin!" She screamed.

The brunette put down the gun and turned around to see the blonde dashing towards her. The rain ran down his face as his clothes was soaking wet. She stopped in front of him and looked into his eyes, catching her breath.

"What do you think your doing?"

"I'm solving the problem." He wiped the water away, "I'm done."

She gave a distraught look, shaking her head. She couldn't tell if he was in tears, or if it was the rain running down his face, but she knew she had to do something.

"Please Dustin, don't do this."

He cocked the gun and lifted it up, he closed his eyes, squeezing a few tears out of him before placing it against his head.

"Wait!" Tori screamed, "Please!"

"I don't care anymore Tori! You can be with Hunter! You can do whatever! I lost everything, I cant keep doing this to myself."

"Dustin! Please. I love you." She shouted, "Don't do this to me."

He blinked a few seconds as he took a few steps back. He didn't realize how close he was from the edge, and the drugs were beginning to kick in again. He began to lose balance, as his arms began to flail around.

"Dustin!" Tori shouted.

She dashed for him and grabbed him, pulling him into her. Dustin's hand slipped and a loud bang came out of no where, as the gun fired. Tori winced in pain as she fell to the side. Dustin's eyes widen as he crawled over to her, throwing the gun aside.

"Tori. .Tori.."

He shook her a bit, pulling her close. The rain fell harder upon him as he shook her. Tears began to rush out of him as he held her. She wasn't moving, she wasn't saying anything.

"Please, don't die. You can't die." He begged.

He wiped his tears away and put her down slowly, crawling through the grass to find the gun. He lifted it up and pointed it towards himself. He didn't know what he was doing, but the thought of losing Tori, he couldn't live with himself. Everything was his fault, he had to end it now. He turned and crawled back to Tori, pointing the gun at his head. He closed his eyes as the gun fire echoed the night....

--

End chapter.... uh-oh. Getting good..


	12. Never Forget

**A/N**: Anything in Italics is Dustin's speech. Incase your confused. Sorry for long update, been busy.

**Far Behind**

**Chapter 12**: Never Forget

Shane snapped wide-awake from the sound of the gunfire. He looked around in the dark room, wiping his face away and turning to see Dustin's bed empty. Throwing the covers off him, he stumbled through the dark and over towards the window, listening to the rain pound against the window. He knew something was wrong, he swiftly spun around and ran out the door and out into the rain.

"Dustin.." He whispered.

He stood there in the middle of the campus field in his red boxers and shirt. The rain poured upon him as he spun around, figuring where that gunshot came from. He wiped the rain off his face and headed into the park, jumping over the bench and around the bush. He stopped and looked around as he near the edge of the blue bay harbor cliffs. He stopped and turned to see Dustin and Tori's body laying off in the distant.

"Shit!" He blurted out.

He dashed through and slide through the grass towards the body. He shook Tori's lifeless body, she didn't respond. He was breathing heavily as he moved over and turned his other best friend over. Dustin gasped for air, as he groaned. The former red ranger lifted him up as the brunette frantically moved, sitting up.

"What happened?" Shane shouted, "What happened!?"

Dustin looked around, wiping his tears away as he moved over to Tori's body. He whimpered a bit, as Shane crawled over to her too.

"I-I" He gasped, "I didn't mean to. Oh god." He squeezed his head.

* * *

It had been one week since the incident and Dustin had exited out of his dorm bathroom. He scratched his head as he went towards the window and sighed a bit. That was a night he could never forget, that whole thing changed his life around. He turned and sat on the bed, falling back on it. He could recall the feeling of the gun against his head as the rain poured down his cold face. He knew he couldn't do it, the way he turned the gun towards the tree near by and fired it a few times before throwing the gun off the cliff. He could still feel Tori's wet clothes against his skin every time he thought of that night. Shane entered the room, closing the door and stopping to look at him.

"Hey.." He trailed off.

Dustin sat up and sighed, "Hey." He responded.

"You know, they liked your speech so much. They stuck it on the radio." He smirked.

The brunette pushed himself off, wiping is face before groaning.

"Yeah, who would of thought a simple drug and alcohol counseling would have done some good." He smirked a bit.

Shane leaned against the wall, "I'm glad you quite."

"Did the others go home?" Dustin asked, "Hunter and all them?"

He nodded, "Yeah. They did."

Dustin headed towards the door, turning a bit.

"I'm going for a drive

"Its not your fault." Shane reassured him, "You couldn't do anything."

"It happened though. It shouldn't have."

"She did it because she loved you."

Dustin slowly nodded before exiting the room. He headed down the stairs outside, where the sun shined brightly upon him. Squinting a bit, he pulled out the car keys and headed towards his car and climbed in. Getting himself comfy, he sighed, placing his hand on the wheel and looking around. He was about to turn the car on when a knock on the window caught his attention. He turned and noticed Mark leaning over. Opening the window, the brunette waited to see what he wanted.

"I got a great deal on these drugs man."

The former yellow ranger smirked and shook his head, "Dude.. go fuck yourself."

With that said, Dustin turned the car on and stuck it in reverse. Speeding out quickly, he glanced to see a distraught look on his face before speeding forward and onto the road. Those words he said to him, never felt so good. He turned the radio on and changed the channels a bit and stopped when he heard his name on the radio.

"Now we have a special speech from a man from Blue Bay Harbor. Waldo Brooks." One of the radio announcer spoke.

"Yeah, its quite interesting. This guy talks in a language where kids can actually understand. Let's role that tape."

_Hello, um my name is Waldo Brooks, well my friends call me Dustin. I'm here on my own account, no one is forcing me, no one is telling me to do this. I just felt like I should say something._

Dustin pulled a small smile on his face as he listened to himself. He turned and entered on the street, not sure where he was driving too.

* * *

Hunter had entered Storm Chargers, visiting his good friend Kelly. He turned and walked into the back, pulling his motto cross bike onto the table and grabbing his tool box. He wanted to tune up his bike, he had nothing better to do. He walked over and turned on the radio, expecting some music.

_It's funny how things turn out. Never actually go the way you want, you grow up thinking life isn't fair. Were all kids just trying to make it through the real world, trying to ease the pressure and pain life has given us._

Hunter stopped for a sec, listening to the voice. He laughed a bit as he continued to work on his bike, listening to his good friend on the radio. Kelly walked into the room, holding a bunch of boxes, stopping to listen also.

_I don't want to tell you something that your mother or friend can tell you. I wont say, life will get easier or that people don't play fair. Face it, there are hard things people deal with in life, but just how you deal with things is the question. Believe me, I've been there. And to be honest, I went about things all wrong. Guess my down fall all started with my father, the only person who I figure could understand me at my level._

"How doing?" Kelly asked, "I mean after everything that happened?"

He slowly nodded, "I'm okay I guess. I don't know."

Kelly smiled, "It'll get better. Tori was.."

He turned away, "A great girl. Yeah, I know." He smiled, "I know.." He repeated

* * *

Cam had walked down the steps to ninja ops where Sensei had sat down. Cam looked around, figuring out what he was doing. Making his way over, he sat down next to him.

"Did you call in the school?" Cam asked.

Sensei nodded, "Yes. I talked to the Dean to give Dustin another chance. So, he can still attend the university. Master ninja's have ways to reason." He smiled.

_Every since my_ _father's death, things started to get hectic. Heroine started to take over my life, sending things down the tube. Now, I wont deny that the feeling was good, it did numb the pain, but it wasn't the way to go. I started losing everything, the pressure of school started to show. More heroine, lower grades. Heroine was an answer to everything. Bad grades, do more drugs. Deaths, more drugs. Can you see the chain?_

Sensei turned and sighed again, "I also took care of whole incident last week. All suspicions have been lifted off of Dustin."

"I don't think he can deal with that now." He responded, "It's bad enough that what has happened, happened.

* * *

Shane had driven Blake to the airport. He parked the car in the lot and climbed out. Blake went around and grabbed his bag, taking a look around. He sighed, knowing that it was time to go back to factory blue and his racing. Shane walked over and patted him on the back.

"You alright?" Shane asked.

He shrugged, "I lost Tori to my brother, then my friend. And now she'll never know how I feel."

He moved over and leaned against his car, "You cant keep doing this to yourself. Will you be okay?"

_You spend your whole life, wondering what this is all worth. You start feeling things, getting ideas. Everyone seams against you, your friends. Your family. Life isn't as perfect as you want it to be. And its hard to deal with, that I know. _

"I'll see you around Shane?" Blake smirked.

"No doubt." Shane nodded.

Shane watched as Blake made his way towards the airport. The wind blew gently as Shane leaned against the car watching his friend leave.

_Things never go your way, you seam to hate it a lot. But you got to remember, that its not always the end of the world. Drugs isn't the way to go, no matter how much you think it does. People want to find a way to escape there problems, but I can only think of one solution._

* * *

Dustin pulled into the beach area where he parked his car. Climb out, he could hear the soft waves in the distant. Closing the door, he slowly made his way onto the beach. There was a single human life from miles, he had the whole beach for himself. He stuck his hands in his pocket and looked out into the water, as the sun slowly set.

_Your friends will always be there, no matter how bad you have it. I like to think of them as my safety net. Think of them, think of your family before doing anything stupid. You love them, don't hurt them. I have this great friend, she was always there for me. Her smile was beautiful, the way she looked at me. Her words of encouragement have always gotten through. She never gave up on me, I can never forget her and I can never forgive myself on what happened to her. You don't realize how good you have, cause the drugs tell you things you don't want to hear. Even if you don't do drugs, don't forget your friends are always there. _

Dustin couldn't but let a tear shed down his cheek as the sky fired from the sunset. He scratched his head as he took a deep breath. He looked down at the sand, letting his feet dig through the sand. He couldn't believe what had happened to Tori, he felt it was his fault. He bit his lips as he felt a warm hand clashed against his. He turned around and saw Tori standing there, with a big smile on her face. The wind blew through her hair as she pulled him closer and wiped his tears away. Dustin placed his forehead against her, as he put his hands and let them slide through her hair.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

She looked up at him, "It's okay." She whispered.

He moved his hands down the side of her body, stopping when she flinched. He slowly put his hand on where her wound once was, he looked at her with such sorrow on his face. They were lucky to get her to a hospital and saved her life. She gently pulled his hand away from it and back on her face.

"I love you." She said with a smile.

_So I hope she is listening to this now, I want to let her know how much I love her. I'm sorry for everything I've done, sorry to worry people. I'm glad that my life is back together, and I hope that you guys remember one thing. That no matter what, your not alone..._

She pulled him close and kissed him softly, wrapping her hands around his neck. The waves continued to crash as the sun was nearly gone. Dustin broke away and turned to see her baby blue van parked next to his. Grabbing her hand , the two of them walked towards it, Dustin finally had a smile on his face. For once, in a long time, he was finally happy again.

**THE END**


End file.
